The Roman Way
by Trident25SPQR
Summary: Tyler He just wants to fit in, can't anyone accept a 10 year old with 200 IQ? Well, things are about to change for young Tyler, something to do with wolves. (Kane Chronicles come later) Please read all the way through
1. The Beginning- Preface

The Beginning- Past

A young maiden strolls through Central Park. That young maiden was a student at Harvard, who came to New York to get a PHD in math and technology. Sadly, the young lady's scholarship was running low, she had been cheated out of many great scholarships, and was only given a very small one. She sighed as she sat under a big tree. Her name was Ashley Miranda He. Slowly, she pulled two textbooks out of her backpack and studied under the cool wind and shade of the tree. Ashley rested gently on the tree. The tree, in turn, made his bark nice and soft. You see, the tree was actually a person, well, a titan. The titan was trapped many years ago by a demi-god named Percy Jackson. The titan was Hyperion, the titan of fire, the sun, light and the titan of the east.

Hyperion quickly fell in love with the young scholar, who always studied underneath him. Ashley, in turn, was very grateful for the tree, she did not have any air conditioning at her dorm. During the summer, the Tree kept her cool, during the winter, the tree somehow kept her warm.

One day, Hyperion could bear his love no longer, he desperately needed to depart from his tree. His opportunity came, one day, as Ashley was studying about Rome, Hyperion managed to release part of his essence to Antarctica, where it was summer and day 24/7. But by doing this, he transformed into his Roman form, when he release most of his essence. Hyperion than flashed out, teleporting to the outskirts of Central Park, he disguised himself as a young scholar and used the mist to make everyone think he went to Harvard.

The following day, Hyperion entered the class where Ashley was in. For months, he tried to catch her attention and finally succeeded.

A year later-

Hyperion and Ashley moved back to Los Angeles, California after they both got PHDs. Well, Hyperion cheated with the mist. The happy couple resided there for a month before, Zeus began noticing something strange. Hyperion quickly urged Ashley to move to San Francisco where mount Tam was. After a lot of reasoning, they moved to San Francisco, and Zeus' suspicion began to plummet.


	2. Fire ahoy!

Present

"Mommy! Mommy! Come on! We're going to be late!"

"Coming sunshine! Just a sec!"

Tyler He was always energetic for academics. Today was his 1st day of Kindergarten at San Francisco Elementary School. He had been waiting for this day for many months, always looking out the window at many kids going to school, finally, it was his turn.

" Okay, here we go!" VROOOM! The car pulled out of the driveway and headed to the school. Tyler squealed with joy. This was the best day of his life.

10 minutes later…

"Good morning, welcome to Kindergarten!" Mrs. Hawkins was Tyler's kindergarten teacher.

"Class, welcome to Kindergarten! Here you will learn your basic knowledge for 1st grade!"

The pairs of innocent, nervous eyes stared back at her.

A Year later…

"Hey Mom! What do you use to paint a rabbit?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know, do you know?"

"You use a Hare Spray!"Tyler exclaimed and they both burst into laughter.

Another year later… Parent Teacher Conferences

"Mrs. He, your son, well I don't believe he belongs in 2nd grade," began Mrs. Grunner, Tyler's 2nd grade teacher. Ashley's face fell.

"No, I don't mean it in a bad way, he just seems to smart for 2nd grade, he even knows the Pythagorean Theorem!"she continued. Ashley's face reverted to normal.

"Is it okay with you, that he takes a placement test, to see what grade he should go to?"

"Sure! Gladly!"Mrs. He answered, glad and overjoyed.

Later….

"Really Mom! That's awesome! So I can be with the big kids!"

"Yep!"

"Awesome!"

A week later…

"Mrs. He, your son is eligible for 5th grade."remarked the principal, Mr. Dyhard.

Another week later…

"Class, we have a new student, his name is Tyler He," began Mrs. Dourworknow. Tyler stepped up timidly.

"Dang, he's so young!"

"Look at him!"

"CLASS!"she roared.

"Be respectful!"

Recess time….

"Yo kid!"shouted big Darren, the school bully. Tyler looked up from his book.

"Yeah you, you little **CENSORED**, whatcha doing in my class! Huh, **CENSORED!**"

Tyler stared at him.

"Whatcha staring at! Yo Mama so ugl' ev'ryone turns to stone when they see that **CENSORED**!"

That caught Tyler's attention. Even though he was only eight, he stood up and glared at the bully.

"Take that back!"he growled.

"Hahaha! Little kid's got spunk!"

The bully's friends rolled over with laughter. Anger clouded Tyler's vision before he could do anything, his eyes erupted into flaming orbs of fire, something Hyperion would've done.

The bullies backed up.

"Huh, what's that, **CENSORED** you!"

Tyler instinctively raised his hand and a jet of flame hit the bullies hard. The bullies flailed in the air with cries of **CENSORED **me! That** CENSORED**! Luckily, they crashed into a water fountain, which put the fire out. All the play ground activity stopped. All eyes were on Tyler. Then, Tyler realized in horror at what he had done.

**BTW Thank you percabethforever2511 for reviewing, following, and even favoriting this story. Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

**P.S CENSORED means that if I did not put it there, there would be an inappropriate word, hope you don't mind, please give me some feedback for the censoring thing, please use reviews for feedback**


	3. A Narrow Escape

"Boys, what happened!"shouted , the principal of the school.

"I was just minding my business when that freak,"Darren paused, pointing at Tyler who was nervously sitting in a chair, "freaking shot me with a BB gun!"

"Tyler, do you have a BB gun?"inquired Mr. Dyhard.

"No."

"Hmm, really!"

"Everyone on the play ground saw you whip out your gun and shoot them!"

"How dare you lie to me!"

"B-but I don't have a gun!"

"Lies!"

"Since you do not have a gun with you, I suppose you threw it somewhere!"

"Boys, you may go, but Tyler stay here." then turned to the phone

"Officer Arion, please come to San Fransisco Elementy."

"So, Tyler, you shall stay right here."

Hour later…

"Mr. Arion, this kid has been shooting people with a BB gun,"stated .

"Where's the BB gun?"

"He hid it somewhere."Officer Arion raised an eyebrow, then cornered Mr. Dyhard.

"What makes it think that I am stupid!?"

"Huh! Stop lying! I know you're making this story up."

"But.."

"No buts!"

"You're going to prison for making a false alarm and a false story!"

"B-But!"

"Gag him and take him away!"

No one noticed that Mr. Arion's eyes were milky white. He was a victim of the mist. Tyler had made a narrow escape by somehow altering the mist.

** Special thanks to percabethforever2511, enjoy!**


	4. I am Surrounded by Wolves

A year later…

"Mrs. He, your son cannot be in 6th grade, he is to smart to be in it, is it okay that we move him to 8th grade?"asked the principal of San Francisco Intermediate School.

"Sure, anything that helps him."

Tyler POV **( Yahoo! He's old enough now!)**

Being smart isn't so fun. I'm only nine years old, and the people in my class are so tall! It's humiliating lots of the times. Every day, I can feel 30 pairs of eyes staring at me. There's bully problems too. Every time during lunch, Big Don and his gang go up to me. They start teasing at me and various other crazy stuff. The weird thing is, once I really want them to go away, they just stare into space, turn around and go off, as if nothing happened. It's really strange.

Today, we had a math test on Algebra. I wonder why x,y,a and b are used the most as variables. After class, as I was walking to the next, I could have sworn I saw a wolf staring at me. I looked back, but it was gone. Strange… I must be hallucinating.

Language Arts...

Today we had another vocab test, all these test send by head swimming! I hope I got a good score. Fortunately, we also watched a video on poems. Good o movies, even though they might be boring, you can just sit and daydream, surprisingly, a wolf stared at me in my daydream.

Science…

Yikes, two tests in one period, one on the solar system, and the other, the elements of the world. After the tests, My head was swimming with dark matter, nebulae, supernovas, gasses, solids, metals and lots of crazy stuff. Somehow, I had a weird and insane feeling that this science stuff was the insane thing. The fact that the earth revolved around the sun gave me a queer feeling.

History…

Yikes, for certain I saw a wolf staring at me, but the other guys just laughed when I mentioned it. The cons of being with older kids. At least, history is my favorite subject. Today, we filled out a study guide about Rome. I somehow feel a weird connection to the tales of Romulus, Remus, Cicero, Cato, Scipios, and Metellus. Some weird connection, hmm.

Lunch…

Finally! Or not… Lunch is the reign of the bullies. Yikes. Bad food too. Seriously, raw meat soaked with apple juice? Yuk.

PE

It's a terrible idea of exercising right after a meal. A really terrible idea. For PE, we had to run the mile, at least I got to the 10 minute mark. =D

Enrichment…

The boring time in which you watch a weird movie.

End of School…

Yahoo! School's finally out . My favorite time of the day. Although, I swear I saw a pack of wolves staring at me! What's up with these wolves! Get a life!

** Another special thanks to percabethforever2511, thanks for reviewing, If you haven't seen my review yet, read it and you might find out just who Tyler's dad is! Enjoy!=D**


	5. I Accidentally Bow to Earth

Tyler POV

A recount of my wacky day at school.

"Bye Mom!"I called as I exited the car.

"See you soon, have a good day!"

"K, bye, have an… great day!"

I stared at the towering buildings. Even though I had been at San Francisco Intermediate for a whole month already, I still couldn't help feeling small and nervous in the big place. I took a deep breath and stepped inside the campus, making a beeline to the library. Every day, I had to hurry to the library undetected before Big Don and his gang could find me. Of course, I went there to check out another book also.

"Good morning Tyler, those are great books you have checked out today, ooo, Beowulf!"fawned Mrs. Plumbottom, the school librarian. BEEP!

"Here you go, Tyler!"

"Thanks,"I replied. I then turned around and sat on a beanbag chair, relishing the adventures of the books I checked out. I opened Beowulf.

Now Beowulf bode in the burg of the Scyldings, leader beloved, and long he ruled in fame with all folk, since his father had gone away from the world, till awoke an heir,haughty Healfdene, who held through life,sage and sturdy, the Scyldings glad. Then, one after one, there woke to him, to the chieftain of clansmen, children four: Heorogar, then Hrothgar, then Halga brave; and I heard that—was—'s queen, the Heathoscylfing's helpmate dear. To Hrothgar was given such glory of war, such honor of combat, that all his kin obeyed him gladly till great grew his band of youthful comrades. It came in his mind to bid his henchmen a hall uprear, ia master mead-house, mightier far than ever was seen by the sons of earth, and within it, then, to old and young he would all allot that the Lord had sent him, save only the land and the lives of his men. Wide, I heard, was the work commanded, for many a tribe this mid-earth round, to fashion the folkstead. It fell, as he ordered, in rapid achievement that ready it stood there, of halls the noblest: Heorot he named it whose message had might in many a land. Not reckless of promise, the rings he dealt, treasure at banquet: there towered the hall, high, gabled wide, the hot surge waiting of furious flame. Nor far was that day when father and son-in-law stood in feud for warfare and hatred that woke again. With envy and anger an evil spirit endured the dole in his dark abode, that he heard each day the din of revel high in the hall: there harps rang out, clear song of the singer.

DING! DING!DING! The zero period bell rang. I quickly stuffed the books into my backpack and rushed off to my 1st period class, math.

"Good Morning class! Come on in!"announced my math teacher, Mrs. Countwedly.

I quickly went to my desk and took out my binder and assignment sheet. I looked at the board to see the objective for math, good thing I have glasses now, so I don't have to squint.

I will demonstrate knowledge on my chapter six test.

That doesn't sound good, does every day have to have tests?!

"Class, take out your homework from last night and pass it to the person in front of you,"announced .

I quickly took out my red pen and homework and was about to pass it to George, the person in front of me, when a sound ripped through the air and chilled me to the bone. Awrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo! A howling wolf. I stopped, holding my paper in midair, frozen at the shock of the sound.

"Tyler, are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurse?"asked Mrs. Countwedly.

Oh Brother, I was just standing there with a shocked look on my face. I looked at my classmates, none of them seemed to notice the howling wolves.

"Oh, nothing,sorry,"I quickly responded then blushed with embarrassment and plopped down in my seat.

"Tyler, pass the paper ,"said Mrs. Countwedly.**( A:N I finally had said instead of something else!)**

"Oh, sorry,"I replied nervously. I quickly then passed my homework to a snickering George. Talk about embarrassing moments! ARRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! A wolf howled again. I could not understand why only I hear the wolf, until I saw Alex Deng twist in his seat at the wolf's howl.

Passing Period….

I quickly dashed over to Alex Deng.

"Alex, did you here a.."

ARRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Alex jumped at the sound

"…wolf howl."

"No! You must be crazy!"he replied. I knew he was lying but I hurried to 2nd period, Language Arts.

2nd period….

"Come on in….."started .

ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I mentally screamed.

"class," ended Mrs. Fleeman.

I will demonstrate knowledge on my chapter seven test.

I mentally screamed, again.

"ARRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Period 3…

"Good morning, take your seat, class," said , my science teacher. I quickly went to my seat.

I will intrigue myself with knowledge about wolves.

"Agggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"I screamed, but I did it in my head, so no one noticed.

20 minutes later…

"The gray wolf or grey wolf (Canis lupus) is a species of canid native to the wilderness and remote areas of North America, Eurasia, and North Africa. It is the largest member of its family, with males averaging 43–45 kg (95–99 lb), and females 36–38.5 kg (79–85 lb). It is similar in general appearance and proportions to a German shepard, or sled dog, but has a larger head, narrower chest, longer legs, straighter tail and bigger paws. Its winter fur is long and bushy, and predominantly a mottled gray in colour, although nearly pure white, red, or brown to black also occur.

Within the genus Canis, the gray wolf represents a more specialized and progressive form than its smaller cousins (the coyote and golden jackal), as demonstrated by its morghical adaptations to hunting large prey, its more gregarious nature and its highly advanced expressive behavior. It is a social animal, travelling in nuclear families consisting of a mated pair, accompanied by the pair's adult offspring. The gray wolf is typically an apex predator throughout its range, with only humans and tigers posing a serious threat to it. It feeds primarily on large ungulates, though it also eats smaller animals, livestock, carrion, and garbage.

The gray wolf…"read Samuel. ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggggggghhhhhh hhhhhhhhh!"I mentally screamed for the billionth time.

"….is one of the world's most well researched animals, with probably more books written about it than any other wildlife species," finished Samuel. ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I mentally screamed.

Period 4…..

"Take your seats class!"announced Mrs. Plumsey.

I will reread about the plights of Romulus and Remus.

Hwoo! Nothing bad! Yay!

10 minutes later…..

"Rhea was married to Mars, the Roman god of war. Rhea had twin sons. She loved her boys, but there were plots afoot by other gods and goddesses to harm her father, herself, her husband, and her children. To protect the boys, she set them adrift on the river, hoping someone would find them. Who would not love such beautiful boys? Sure enough, first they were found by a she-wolf…"read Georgia.

"She-Wolf!"

"She-Wolf!"

"She-wolf!" voices echoed in my mind.

AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOO!

"Come here child of Rome!"

"She-wolf!"

ARRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"She-wolf!"

"Child of Rome!"

"Come here!"

ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"She-wolf!" I fainted, my last sight, the classroom ceiling and the sound of Mrs. Plumsey's voice.

**Special Thanks to uracow99 and super-thanks to percabethforever2511, in which the chapter is based on percabethforever2511's idea. enjoy!**


	6. I hate purple dresses

Tyler POV

An angry man wearing a purple dress was chasing after me. He was shouting at me to surrender, but I stubbornly refused. I somehow was riding a flying horse that blew fire. The angry dress dude took out a huge chewed and bent pencil and threw it at me. I tried to dodge, but it homed in on me. I somehow knew that this pencil would cause my destruction. As the pencil was homing closer and closer, a dust cloud formed behind the angry dress dude wearing a crown. I looked closer and noticed it was an entire legion of soldiers in full battle armor. I looked down at myself, I somehow was wearing the same armor, roman armor. I looked up confused, just to see the pencil hurtling right at me.

Suddenly, the pencil said, "Tyler!" "Tyler! Wake up!" The dream dissipated and I saw my mom standing above me. I was in…. the nurses' office? Strange…. Then I remembered, I fainted in class. Embarrasing!

"Tyler, are you okay?"asked my mom.

"Yah ,"I groggily said.

" , you may excuse your son from the rest of the school day,"announced the clerk, Mrs. Filasco.

Two minutes later….

"Tyler, what happened? How did you faint?" asked my mom worriedly.

"Mom, I don't know! We were reading about Romulus and Remus, when voices started echoing in my mind,"I answered.

"What did the voices say?"she asked.

"It was howling like a wolf, told me to come here, kept repeating she-wolf, and it also said something about children and Rome."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

My mom slammed on the breaks, we lurched forward violently. AARRRRRRRROOOOOOOO ! My mom had a haunted look in her eyes. "No, it can't be, too soon, no, no, no!"

"Mom, what are you talking about?!"I asked, confused. She started the car again.

After a brief silence she told me, "Something about your father." Thoughts poured into my mind, my father, my father, my mom told me before that he disappeared many years ago.

"I.. I" My mom burst into tears. We where now driving into the country.

"Mom, it's going to be alright," I assured her, although I was the one who needed assuring.

"You're dad… he was a god," she sobbed. **AN: SHE THINKS HYPERION IS A GOD**

"What! Mom, are you making this up!"

"No, I'm not, I should have sent you there already, I was jealous! Forgive me!"wailed my mom.

"Mom! Don't say that! But how is this god stuff real?"

"The Roman gods are still alive, they are still… real," she sobbed. Roman gods… real? Did my mom all of the sudden turn insane? What was up with the wolves?! Where were we going? If Roman gods were real, who was my dad? Where were we going? Who was my dad? Was my mom insane? Thoughts circled all over my mind, m brain felt like it was going to explode into bits, the atoms ripping apart and leaving San Francisco a huge crater of nothingness. AARRRRROOOOOOOO! What's up with these wolves?

"Mom, what do wolves have to do with this?!" Thunder flashed.

"The wolves, Lupa and her pack, they've come to get you, and train you," she sobbed.

"What! Train for what!"I asked, incredulous.

"To train…. to train to fight monsters and restore the Twelfth Legion," she answered.

"Monsters! What monsters!"

"Monsters like centaurs, Medusa, the Hydra, all the monsters from the Roman Myth book," she said.

"Here, read this book while we go," she commanded, but in a kind manner.

I opened the book and read…

One day, the king of a small village in the mountains was busy trying to come up with an idea to solve the town's fresh water problem. He saw Jupiter fly by, carrying a lovely river spirit in his arms. "Jupiter," sighed the king. "What a trouble maker!"Soon after, the river-god flew by. "Have you seen my daughter?" he bellowed at the king."If you'll give my city a source of fresh water, I'll tell you what I saw," the king shouted back. Immediately, a crystal clear stream of fresh water bubbled up. "Jupiter took her that way," the king pointed. The king knew Jupiter would be angry when he heard what the king had done. But his town desperately needed a source of fresh water. And now they had one. Sure enough, Jupiter was furious. He told his brother Pluto to take the king down to the underworld immediately! "When they tell you I am dead, do not put a gold coin under my tongue," the king quickly whispered to his wife. Being a good wife, she did exactly as the king had asked her.

Because the king was, well, a king, Pluto personally met the king at the River Styx, the entrance to the underworld. Because no gold coin had been placed under his tongue, the king arrived at the entrance to the underworld as a poor beggar."Where is your gold coin?" Pluto demanded in shock. "How can you pay for a trip across the River Styx and arrive in the underworld?"

The king hung his head in shame. "My wife was too cheap to pay for the passage."

Pluto mouth fell open. "You go right back there and teach that women some manners." Pluto sent the king back to earth immediately, where he was magically alive and well again.

The king and his beloved wife often laughed about the king's adventure. But they never told anyone else. You never knew when the gods might be listening.

The River Styx supposedly separated the world of the living from the world of the dead. The deal was you had to cross the River Styx to reach life after death. There were many myths about the perils of crossing the River Styx. The ancients did not expect souls to swim across. Instead, they believed a ferryman named Charon would give you a ride on his boat. The ferry to the Underworld was not free. The dead person's family usually placed a coin on the corpse so that he or she would be able to pay for the trip. Sometimes they hid the coin under his tongue so that no one would steal souls arrived on the other side of the River Styx, they joined other souls, who were waiting around until they were reborn into a new body. While waiting for their turn to be reborn, a soul depended on his or her living family to take care of them by offering food and wine at the temples at special times of the year. Families were glad to do this. They wanted to make sure the deceased was comfortable during the wait to be reborn, just as they counted on their family someday to make them just as they were punished by one of the gods to spend eternity in the underworld, no one expected to hang very long, only long enough to be reborn. So there was no sense in packing anything except a coin to pay for the ferry ride across the River Styx.

Proserpine had grown into a beautiful young woman. She had a smile for everyone. One day, while picking flowers in the fields, Pluto, her uncle, the god of the underworld, noticed her. Pluto was normally a gloomy fellow. But Proserpine's beauty had dazzled him. He fell in love instantly. Quickly, before anyone could interfere, he kidnapped Proserpine and hurled his chariot down into the darkest depths of the underworld, taking Proserpine with in a room in the Underworld, Proserpine cried and cried. She refused to speak to Pluto. And she refused to eat. Legend said if you ate anything in Pluto, you could never leave. She did not know if the legend was true, but she did not want to risk it in case someone came to rescue her. Nearly a week went by. Finally, unable to bear her hunger, Proserpine ate six pomegranate seeds. It seemed her fate was sealed. She would have to live in the Underworld , back on earth, Jupiter was worried about the crops. The people would die if the crops failed. If that happened, who would worship Jupiter? He had to do something. Jupiter did what he often did. He sent Mercury, his youngest son, the messenger, to crack a deal, this time with Pluto.

Even as a baby, Mercury was great at making deals. Everyone knew that. But this deal might be the challenge of his life. His uncle Pluto, king of the underworld, was really in love. This was no passing fancy. When Mercury heard that Proserpine had eaten six pomegranate seeds, he had to think quickly. The deal he made with Pluto was that if Proserpine would marry Pluto, she would live as queen of the underworld for six months out of the year. However, each spring, Proserpine would return and live on earth for the other six months of the year. Pluto agreed. Jupiter agreed. Proserpine agreed. And finally, Ceres agreed. Each spring, Ceres makes sure all the flowers bloom in welcome when her daughter, Queen of the Underworld, returns to her. Each fall, when Proserpine returns to Pluto, Ceres cries, and lets all the crops die until spring, when the cycle starts again. According to the ancients, it's the reason for the seasons.

Mount Olympus

"What! Are you sure Minerva!"thundered Jupiter

"Yes, I am sure, that, boy right there is a son of Hyperion."

"Hahahaha! He shall surely perish!" Jupiter grabbed his thunderbolt and threw it at the car, 1,000 miles away, such a long distance.

**Special thanks to percabethforever2511, enjoy! hoped I updated soon enough! =D **

**Cliffhanger!**


	7. I accidentally touch the wrong wire

Tyler POV

Apollo enjoyed showing up now and then at the various temples around the ancient world built in his honor. One day, Apollo swung by the temple in Troy. Cassandra, a young and beautiful priestess, worked at the temple. The minute Apollo saw Cassandra, he fell in love. (Love at first sight ran in the family. After all, Apollo was Jupiter's son.) Apollo offered Cassandra a deal. He would give her a very special gift, the gift of prophecy - the ability to see the future - if she would give him a thought that was a great deal. With a laugh, Apollo gave her his gift. Instantly, Cassandra could see the future. She saw Apollo, helping to _destroy_ Troy. When Apollo bent his head to gently kiss her, she angrily spit in his face. Apollo was furious. He could not take away his gift. That's not how it worked. But he could add to it. Although Cassandra could, forever after, see the future, no one would believe her. That was his added gift. And no one did. When Cassandra begged her people in Troy to watch out for the Trojan horse , not one person believed her.

Well that book was interesting. Suddenly, the air turned electric, electrons jumping from atoms to atoms like fleas. My mom sensed it too. She slammed on the breaks and screamed, "Get out!" We quickly got out of the car and ran to a small pasture. Suddenly, a flash of light and roar that split heaven and earth erupted into existence. It streaked down at the car, and the car exploded. The last thing I saw was the sky, glaring at me with harsh intensity.

Third Person POV

The lightning bolt struck a precious substance it had generated, plutonium, because of this, Tyler and his mom were knocked back 40 feet, making them unconscious in midair. Also, the plutonium and master bolt caused a time space continuum , which meant, Tyler was transported back through time, the time when the Sea of Monsters occurred for Camp Half-Blood.

Tyler POV

The evil and angry dress dude was laughing with glee, the thunderbolt had hit me and I had not survived, I slowly drifted down to the Underworld, to the River Styx.

4 hours later…

Something nudged me. I woke up, to find myself surrounded with wolves, my moms' fallen form, 10 feet away. The rain was pounding with flashes of lightning, but why was there no sound? Where was the thunder? I quickly got up and ran to my mom, who was just lying there, unmoving. I could not feel her breathing. There was only one conclusion, she had died from the lightning strike. My heart filled with grief, I screamed, but I could not hear anything for some reason. Then, the Alpha wolf came up to me and said something, but I could not hear. The Alpha wolf repeated the question, but still, I could not understand. She tried over and over again but then she shook her head and walked away. I blacked out again.

A week later…..

I was in the underworld, staring at my mom crossing the Styx, I called out to her, but she could not here me. My dream shifted. I was sitting in some sort of throne with another one next to me. I was in some kind of Roman building. A teenager was pacing around saying something I could not understand, then the person next to me spoke to him, in an angry voice, then everyone turned to me.

"Tyler, wake up!"hissed the she-wolf.

"Huh?"I said groggily. I got up and took a look around, I was in some sort of ancient ruins, with a drained reflection pool. Wolves were everywhere, howling ,howling, and even more howling.

"I am Lupa, your trainer, here you will learn some basic skills for when you join the Twelfth Legion," spoke the she-wolf.

"Uhhhhh," I dumbly replied.

"Do not feel uneasy, this place shall be your home for two weeks."

"You shall begin training tomorrow, rest well first, you are still recovering from that accident."

I was staring at a crowd of roman soldiers. Somehow, they had betrayed me. They then took out their weapons and charged. There was a flash of lightning and the angry person wearing a purple dress, I mean toga appeared. He shouted several orders as the soldiers charged at me. I knew I was fighting for my life. I shot blasts and blasts of flames, those who came close were finished with my sword, several times they managed to score a hit, but whenever a weapon was within 4 inches of me, it bounced off a glowing red force-field. The angry toga dude then threw a thunderbolt at me, which struck the force field right where my chest was. The force field then shattered, and a green one came up to take its place. All these people wanted to capture and torture me to death.

"Tyler, today is the first day of training, get up and eat." I groaned and slowly got up to see what there was for breakfast. The other wolves were eating raw rabbit, something that just doesn't seem right for breakfast.

"Tyler, you don't have to eat that," assured Lupa, "you can eat that instead." She pointed her snout to a small table where there was a small plate of waffles and some fruit. I quickly ate it up, I was hungry.

"Tyler, now is the time to train."

"You shall practice your natural instincts, go sit there by the reflecting pool." There I waited for thirty minutes when all of a sudden, Lupa sprang at me and snarled, I lost my footing and fell into the empty pool.

"Ouch!"

"Remember to always be on guard, never let your guard down, that was an interesting example." Dang, this training stuff is going to be really, really hard.

**Hope you enjoy! Special thanks to percabethforever2511! =D**

** P.S Don't get angry about Tyler's mom, he'll get her back from the underworld on a quest later on.**


	8. I accidentally set the forest on fire

Tyler POV

I was invisible, hovering in the sky, staring down at a camp. I felt a particular resentment to a certain blonde boy addressing a crowd. He then raised his sword and a streak of lightning struck it sending lightning streaking all over the place. I then soared over San Francisco and the ocean. There, there was a huge castle with tall ramparts, then I noticed something else about the castle, it was on fire.

"Tyler, wake up, it's your second day of training!"

"Joy." I quickly ate my breakfast and headed to my first drill, sitting at the reflection pool. I sat there and thought about my dreams, how bizarre they were. I wonder who that angry toga dude is. Or that blonde lightning boy. Hmmmm.

"Ssssssnaaaaaaaaaaaarrrllllll!" snarled Lupa. I jumped and instinctively stretched out my palm, and a ray of fire hit Lupa square in the chest, I fell in the drained pool, again.

Lupa was speechless, she was launched 10 feet because of the blast. She quickly doused herself with water. Luckily, she was immortal, so she didn't die, she just ate a bag of ambrosia, the food of the gods.

"Where'd you get a power like that from?"asked Lupa. I shrugged. Lupa had a weird glint in her eyes.

Now it was my turn to surprise Lupa. I slowly crept up on her and pounced. Lupa just turned and stared at me as if I was crazy through her pink sunglasses, wait sunglasses? She was wearing a pin hat, sunglasss, swimming clothes, and she was holding… lemonade?

Heheehehehe! Mercury blasted through the air. When he left, Lupa was back to normal.

"Mercury, that little prankster," said Lupa. I agreed.

Now it was balance class. I had to stand on one foot for as long as I could. My score was one minute. Pretty bad.

Lunch finally came, pizza! After lunch, there were more academic stuff for me. Roman myths. I took out my myth book and began to read.

All the gods knew that Hercules was half man and half god. His mother was a mortal. But his father was a king - the king of all the gods, the mighty Jupiter. But Hercules did not know he was part god until he had grown into a man. Juno, Jupiter' wife, was very jealous of Hercules. She tried all kinds of ways to kill him, including sending a couple of really big snakes into his crib. He was just a baby, but Hercules crushed those snakes and barely noticed. Hercules was incredibly strong, magically strong, even as a baby!

Jupiter admired strength. He loved his little son. He figured that sooner or later, Juno might actually find a way to kill little Hercules. To keep Hercules safe from attack, Jupiter sent him to live with a mortal family on earth. Hercules grew up loved and noble. But he didn't fit in on earth. He was too big and too strong. One day, his earth father told him he was a god, well, part god anyway. The rest of the story of Hercules is a series of stories, tasks, and adventures, as Hercules earned his way into the heavens, to take his place with the gods. Eurystheus was the mortal cousin of Hercules. He hated his cousin, Hercules. When Juno offered to help Eurystheus design 12 Labors (missions or tasks) that Hercules had to complete, tasks that could get Hercules killed, Eurystheus jumped at it. Hercules believed that when he had completed the 12 missions, he would have earned immortality. That's whatthe Oracle of Delphi had said. Actually, the oracle had said, "If you complete 12 Labors, immorality will be yours." Of course, being an oracle, she never explained what she meant by "immortality" - would he live forever in legend or for real? Hercules never asked. (She would not have told him anyway.)Eurystheus did not want Hercules coming after his crown. It would never have occurred to Hercules to do so. But an evil little man like Eurystheus would never have believed that. Each time Eurystheus and Juno gave Hercules a task to accomplish, they were sure that Hercules would never live through it. But Hercules surprised them. He not only lived, he had great adventures, discovered true friends, and rid the world of some really nasty critters.

Echo had the most beautiful voice. She very musical and possessed a good and loving heart. She was a wood nymph. She lived deep in the woods and rejected all suitors, which made her, of course, a favorite of the goddess Artemis. One day, Zeus tore into the woods, looking for a place to hide. His wife, Hera, was after him again. Would he never learn to stop flirting with the nymphs who lived deep in the woods? Apparently not. Spotting Echo, he asked her to help him escape the eagle eye of his wife. One did not turn down a request from Zeus, not and live to tell about it. When Hera tore into the woods after Zeus, Echo sidetracked her with chatter and gossip. For some time, this worked well for Zeus. When Hera figured out what was going on, she punished Echo by denying her much of her beautiful voice. All Echo could do forever after was repeat the last few sounds she heard.

Echo spotted the most beautiful young man. His name was Narcissus. Echo did something she thought she would never do - she fell in love. But Hera had taken most of her voice. All she do was was echo sounds made by others. She could howl like a wolf, or sing like a breeze through reeds, but how could she tell Narcissus that she loved him? One day, she spotted Narcissus looking into a stream. He seemed enchanted by what he saw. "Come to me," Narcissus begged, looking into the water. "Come to me," Echo echoed. Narcissus swung about. "Who's there?" he angrily demanded to know. "Who's there," Echo echoed loudly."Stop that!" Narcissus snapped."Stop that!" Echo echoed. "Let's meet," Narcissus said in a much softer voice that he had used so far. "Let's meet!" Echo echoed happily. She stepped out from behind a tree. "Go away," Narcissus said meanly. "Go away," Echo echoed went sadly away. Things did not go well for Narcissus after that. Narcissus returned to the stream again and again. He stared at the lovely young man he saw in the water. He did not know it was only the reflection of himself. Hidden from sight, Echo watched Narcissus as he lay by the stream. She repeated the last three words that Narcissus might say. Narcissus ignored her. Day after day he lay by the stream, admiring his own reflection. He stopped eating. He stopped drinking. And finally, he died.

The god Pan spotted Echo one day and fell madly in love. But Echo would have nothing to do with him. This made Pan so angry that he used his powers to panic his shepherds. They went mad, and tore Echo to pieces. Pieces of Echo were carried by the wind all over the world. Gaia, the Earth mother, who had always like Echo, could not change what Pan had done. She could not change what Hera had done. But she could let the pieces of Echo keep what voice remained to them. Thanks to Gaia, even today, you can sometimes hear a piece of Echo repeating the sounds around her - the howl of a dog, the toot of a train, the last few words people say.

After that, it's time for dinner! Pita bread and hummus! Yum! After dinner is very scary, Lupa leads you into the woods and leaves you there to survive for 2 hours, it's a miracle that I survived!

** Special thanks to percabeth 2511, enjoy! Everyone, please favorite, follow or review!**


	9. I knock myself out

Two weeks later…

My homing device was tingling like crazy. The camp had to be near. I looked high and low, but still could not find it. I was near a highway that led to a tunnel, hmm, where would the camp be?

"Surrender, child of Rome!"something hissed. I whirled around to see a terrible sight. The three furies, at the front, 10 hellhounds in the middle and 20 undead at the end, marching forward. At the same moment, I noticed my homing device leading me to the tunnel, I had to get there, fast. So I ran.

"Coward!" I took a brief glance back to see the furies nearing me. I quickly raised my palm and a ray of fire shot out and disintegrated a Furie.

"Sister!"

As I came closer to the tunnel, I noticed a door next to it with two roman guards standing there. Crack! Too Late! One of the Furies' whips struck my left arm and it exploded in pain. Seething, I shot down another Furie with another blast of fire.

"Sister! No!"

The Roman guards finally came to their senses, but they had no bows. One of them threw his pilum, which missed the Furie but struck a skeleton. The skeleton disintegrated but reformed almost instantly. The guards panicked. I shot another blast of fire, but it missed the furie, but it incenerated two hellhounds. By now, I joined the Roman guards and rushed into the cave. What was past it was breathtaking, but there was no time to admire the beauty of a sparkling river and city, with a proud fort sitting on the banks.

We rushed down to the river when a Furie swooped down at me. I shot another blast of fire, but my powers were draining, fast. Right on cue, trumpets started blowing at the fort. Soldiers began filing out of the gates to attack. The monsters were almost on me, I had only one more thing I could do, I summoned fire from both hands and shot them at each other, creating a large fireball, using my last ounce of strength and lobbed the fireball at the monsters, then, naturally, I blacked out.

Dakota's POV

Well, naturally, when it's my turn for guard duty, a huge event occurs. I was chatting with Gwen when an Asian kid about 9 years old was running towards us. Behind him was a huge army of monsters, and naturally, I panicked and threw my pilum at the monsters, it hit one, but it reformed. The kid then starts blasting fire at the monsters, and I'm like ,what? Why don't I have awesome powers? So we ran away from the monsters with the kid shooting fire every so often. We were almost to the Little Tiber, when the monsters caught up. The kid then made a fireball and lobbed it at the monsters, there was an explosion, and I blacked out after falling into the Little Tiber.

Reyna POV

I was discussing things with Samuel, when I heard the lookouts blowing their horns. We quickly armed ourselves and ran to the gate, where there was a legion of monsters chasing after Dakota, Gwen, and possibly a new recruit. Just then, the kid threw a fireball at the monsters. Even from 30 yards away, I was nearly knocked off my feet by the explosion. When the smoke cleared, all the monsters were dust, fires were everywhere, and several people fell into the Tiber, the kid himself, hit his head on the ground, just inches from the river, he was not in Roman territory yet.

Tyler POV

Cold water was splashed on me. I woke up, my clothes hissing as the water instantly dried up. Everyone was staring at me, a whole legion of soldiers, a soldier chattering with a towel around him, and another soldier chattering with a towel around him. A girl and boy in full battle armor strode forward, everyone parted like the red sea for them, it was obvious they were the leaders.

"So, a new recruit, huh?"said the boy.

"I'm Reyna and this is Samuel, we are the praetors of the Tweflth Legion Fulminata, welcome to Camp Jupiter!"

**Special Thanks to percabethforever2511! Enjoy!**


	10. Octavian murders Dakota's best friend

Tyler POV

"Um, hi, I'm Tyler" I nervously responded.

"Romans, you may resume your regular schedule, but Dakota, stay here," announced Reyna. When some Romans went very slowly, Samuel snarled, "Now!"

"Dakota, go show this kid around, go!"barked Samuel. A flash of annoyance flashed across Reyna's face, but it quickly disappeared. I followed Dakota into the Fort.

"So, this is Camp Jupiter."

"These are the forges, and that's the Principia." I marveled at the magnificent structures.

"Those are the barracks, the 1st cohort's barracks are over there." He pointed at a magnificent structure.

"That's the 2nd cohort barracks." Dakota pointed at another magnificent building.

"The 3rd cohort." He pointed at a moderate building.

"The 4th," Dakota pointed at a moderate structure.

"And finally, the 5th, where I go to." He pointed at a small, run-down building.

"And that's Camp Jupiter, come on, let's go to New Rome."

"New Rome?"I asked.

"Yep, the New Rome!"He pointed to the glittering city a mile down the road.

"Wow!"I marveled at the city. Dakota smiled.

"How long did it take to build this?"

"Oh, around three or four days."

"Four days! You're joking, right?"

"Nope, I'm not, New Rome was built in 4 days!

"Cool."

"Those are the baths, you haven't lived until you've had a Roman bath!"

"Okay, I'll look forward to it!"

"Come on, let's go over to Temple Hill."

"That's the temple of Bellona, Reyna's mom."

"K"

"That's the temple of Mars Ultor, and that's the temple of Jupiter Optimus Maximus. BOOOM! Lightning flashed. Jupiter, lightning, car, struck, deaf, killed, mom. Jupiter had killed my mom. My eyes narrowed, he would have to pay for that, I know it's dumb to have resentment towards a god, but I did it anyway.

"For a new recruit, we have to go to Octavian to get the auguries." He said the name Octavian as if it were a piece of trass.

"Is Octavian mean or something?"

"No, he's not mean."

"K"

"He's evil!"

"Oookay."

"He blackmails everyone!"

"He murders cute, little teddy-bears!"

"Um, Dakota." Dakota flushed red with embarrassment.

"Um, not that I sleep with one name Charles every night!"

"Not that I feed and play with him!"

"Really, why do I not believe you?"If someone could turn redder than what he was like before, Dakota could.

"Let's just get to Octavian now, quickly." BOOOM! Thunder flashed again, stirring resentment in my heart.

"Give me a stuffed animal!"

"I don't have one!"I exclaimed.

"Me neither!"shouted Dakota.

"Mmmmhmmmmm, what's that!"shouted Octavian as he grabbed a teddy bear from Dakota's pocket.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooo! Not Charles! I'll murder you Octavian!"

"Tut, tut, piece of **CENSORED!**"

"Yaaaggghhhhhhhh!"Dakota charged with his sword drawn.

"Tut,tut!" Octavian pointed at Dakota, and a bolt of red lightning came streaking from the statue of Jupiter Optimus Maximus. BOOOM! Dakota fell down dazed.

Octavian then produced a teddy bear with a fancy handmade hat, handmade overalls with the word CHARLES etched on it, and a small brown pair of loafers.

Third Person….

Octavian then produced his knife and slashed the teddy bear to pieces.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Dakota burst into tears. Octavian then turned to Tyler, "I have read the entrails!"

"The omens are horrible!"

"No, it can't be!"

"Guards ,kill him!"screeched Octavian. Before the guards could get there yet, they were pushed off the hill by the flood of tears. All of them fell and died, the earth flooded and all of mankind was destroyed.

**The End… I hope you hated the book! Special thanks to no one! I hate you guys!**

**A:N =D Hahahahahaha! Couldn't any of you tell that I was joking? I hope most of you were shocked and filled with disbelief! =D**

**Here's how it REALLY goes-**

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooo!"

Dakota burst into tears.

Octavian then turned to me and announced, "I have read the entrails!"

"You may join the legion, also it either says, His person is a fiend, or This Person is your friend, I'm thinking it's the 2nd one, welcome to the Legion!

**So! They did not die! Mankind was not destroyed, and this is NOT the end. Hope you enjoyed the laugh! Special thanks to percabethforever2511! Enjoy!**


	11. I make friends with an evil blackmailer

Tyler POV

"Dakota, go do your stuff, and stop cry… wait a sec," Octavian announced. He quickly took a sweep of the temple, reached into his pocket, and whipped out….a phone. CLICK! He took a picture of the crying Dakota.

"Stop crying and leave! Or else… all of camp knows about how babyish you are!"

Sobbing, Dakota crawled out of the room. I did not know if I really wanted to be friends with this blackmailer.

Instantly changing his tone, Octavian turned to me and said, "Come on, let me help you get settled.

Reyna POV

"So, this new recruit was blasting fire, Sammy, what do you think of this?"

"Don't call me Sammy! That's sounds informal! You know, you should respect your older praetor!" I grimaced, Samuel was a harsh person, trust me, I had been with him for a year already, I couldn't wait till he was no longer praetor.

"We should get rid of him, he's a threat to our Legion."

"Samuel! How could you think that!"

"Shut up! That's my final decision, the new recruit must be executed as quickly as we can." With that, he adjusted his toga and swept out of the room. I pondered on what to do. We couldn't kill whatever legionnaire that was very powerful! No way, we needed to build our Legion, not tear it down, someone like that could easily help us in times of crisis!

Then I remembered, Jason Grace, he came when I was still centurion. Then, the praetors were Olivia and Samuel. Samuel, then had also ordered to kill Jason Grace, but Jupiter intervened through the Auguries. I hoped that Tyler's godly parent would swoop in and save him from Samuel. I sighed.

"Praetors, Dakota seeks your audience."

"Let him come in." The doors opened and Dakota crept in, bawling.

"Dakota, why are you bawling? Behave yourself, you're a centurion!"

"Octavian! He k-killed m-m-my Charles! WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"What!"I immediately stood up. Charles was one of the centurions of the third cohort. Octavian had gone to far.

"I miss him at night! His cuddliness, his soft fur! WAAAAHHHHH!"

"What! You sleep with Charles at night! Wait… soft fur? Charles does not have fur!"

"My poor teddy bear! WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Then it struck me, he was not talking about the legionnaire Charles, he was talking about… a teddy bear?

"Seriously Dakota, is that all you came to tell me! Wait.. .why aren't you with Tyler!?"

"Octavian told me to leave!" he sobbed. I was shocked; Tyler was left alone with Octavian!? Horrible images flashed through my mind. Octavian blackmailing Tyler to vote for him, Octavian casting him in chains, Octavian blasting him with lightning, Octavian turning him into his mindless minion, Octavian making him…. The possibilities were endless!

"Go order Octavian to come here, right now!"I commanded and left.

Tyler POV

"Come on, follow me," said Octavian.

"K." I followed him to the 1st cohort barracks. A minute or so later, Octavian came back out holding a pair of fresh jeans and a nice clean Camp Jupiter T-shirt. I accepted the shirt but replied, "No thank you," for the jeans. I don't wear jeans. Octavian seemed disappointed but went back in and came out with a pair of khakis. This time I told him, "thanks!"

"Here,"began Octavian as he handed me a silver coin, "This is a denarius, go enjoy a bath!"

"Thanks!" Wow, Octavian doesn't seem as mean as Dakota said. While heading towards the public baths, I studied the coin. A beautiful luster of silver with the words Senatus Populusque Romanus etched on it and a proud eagle. Senatus Populusque Romanus. For the Senate and People of Rome. I don't know how I deciphered that, though, hmmm.

Third Person POV

As Tyler left for the Baths, Octavian wandered through the camp.

"Octavian! Wait up!" Octavian whirled around to see Dakota running towards him.

"Reyna wants to see you!"he panted and smirked, "You're in trouble!"

"Shut up! Roared Octavian, " I have leverage over you, a video of you bawlig like a baby!" Dakota turned pale.

Octavian then strode over to the Principia, strait to Reyna. She was already on the road, waiting for Octavian.

"Octavian, follow me, we have things to discuss." Octavian then followed Reyna into the building.

"Octavian, what have you done with the new recruit?"

"O, Tyler, I sent him off to the baths."

"Hmmm, why did you intercept Dakota?"

"Because he was crying like a baby, he was in no such state to handle a position such as showing Tyler around."

"Reasonable."

** Special thanks to percabethforever2511. Hope you enjoy! Please Review, favorite, or follow! I hope no one got mad at me from the last chapter.**


	12. I explore the food empire

Reyna POV

After chatting awhile with Octavian, I found out he was actually pretty nice to the new recruit.

"Octavian, I hate to break it to you, but Samuel is going to kill him, unless his godly parent saves him."

"What! You have to stop him, the auguries specifically told me that he was to be my friend!" I stared at him,then composed myself .

"If he wants to kill him, I declare war!"

"Octavian, the last thing I want is a civil war to tear this camp apart."

"But you would if that was your last chance, would you?"

"Octavian, I don't know, I wouldn't risk a legion for a new recruit."

"Hmmmph! Well then! Expect the Principia to be under siege!"

"Octavian!" I was filled with horror.

"And I won't change my mind until you change yours!" Octavian then drew his toga and stormed toward the door.

The slam of the door still echoed in my mind, war was to be held, a mutiny.

"Hmmmph! Well then! Expect the Principia to be under siege!"

"And I won't change my mind until you change yours!" Those voices ran through my mind, just then, the door burst open and Samuel stormed in.

"Where in Pluto is that new recruit!?"he screeched.

"Samuel, I have terrible news…"I began.

"Reyna, where is the new recruit!" I thought hard, should I lie, or should I tell the truth. I decided to lie, war was inevitable, and for sure Octavian would win, with all his blackmailing and that.

"I do not know, do you?"

"Liar! I know you know where he is! Tell me!"

"I don't know!" In a flash, Samuel had knocked me to the floor and pinned me to the ground with an imperial gold sword at my neck.

"Tell me now! Or else…" I gulped, knowing there was no escaping, and my knife was sitting on a table, two yards away. I tried to play dumb again.

"Samuel, I do not know, why are you pinning me to the ground?" Samuel growled, grabbed a shoelace and wrapped it around my neck, he pulled, very hard.

"Sa-a-amuel, why-a-re –you-do-i…."

"Stop playing dumb! I know you're lying!"

"P-l-ease?"

"Hmmph!" Sammy got up and stormed towards his personal quarters slamming the doors.

I sighed.

Evening… Tyler POV

"1st cohort, time for dinner!" shouted Octavian. We had just been playing Mythomagic when he told me it was dinnertime. We assembled outside of the barracks in a straight line, marching toward the dining hall. Unlike at school, the lines were always in perfect formation, the punishments were harsh for getting out of line. I couldn't believe all this mythology stuff was real!

Soon, a tall building with marble columns came into view. We marched toward it and went next to it, for some reason. Octavian turned to me and whispered, "Roll call and war game announcements."

"Legionnaires, gather round!"announced Reyna.

"Unfortunately, Samuel is not here so.." I saw a smirk go on Octavian's face and melted as quick as it had appeared.

"I will be leading the roll call."

"1st Cohort!"

"Colors!" shouted Octavian. The Cohort's emblems shot up.

"All are present!"

"2nd cohort!"

"Colors!"

"All present!"

"3rd cohort!"

"Colors!"

"All are present!"

"4th Cohort!"

"Colors!"

"All are present!"

"5th Cohort!"

"Colors!" A few muffled laughs escaped some legionnaires.

"All are present!"

Octavian then marched up to the front and shouted, "Colors!" All the cohorts then raised their emblems and two people raised another emblem with Legio XII written on it. Then, a weird thing happened; an embarrassed legionnaire raised an empty golden rod. While I was puzzled, many kids stole a look at the 5th cohort.

"Today we have a new recruit!"announced Reyna. Octavian motioned at me to come over.

"Recruit, do you have any credentials? Letters of reference?" Octavian said and winked.

"Uhh, yeah,"I dumbly replied.

"Let me see," commanded Octavian. I handed him the letter he had given me earlier today. Octavian took it, skimmed it and handed it to Reyna, who skimmed it and handed it back to me.

"This new recruit has a letter of reference from New Rome. He shall be in the 1st cohort!" announced Reyna. Octavian smiled and handed me a metal tablet, "This is your ID, it's a probatio tablet, but I'm certain soon you will move to a higher rank!"

Octavian then pointed to where I was standing before, in the midst of the 1st cohort.

"Tonight we shall have our war games!"announced Reyna, "You know the rules! 1st and 2nd defend, 3rd,4th and 5th offense, all magic items are allowed, no killing, if possible! You are now dismissed for dinner."

At dinner I sat with Octavian, Alex and Amanda. It was amazing; we lounged on luxurious couches while the wind brought what we wanted right to our table. After just a while, I realized that the others moved around frequently. I myself, just started to eat my pizza when Amanda moved to another table. I chatted with Octavian for a while, then, he told me he would be right back. He left his dinner and moved from table to table, very fast. I sat and thought about the day's events, then I remembered what Octavian had told me.

"Samuel, the older praetor has decided to hunt you down and kill you, but I have my plan to dispose of him quickly, don't worry, we'll have him prisoner tomorrow, just you wait!"

I shuddered as I thought what possibly would happen tomorrow.

"Hi Tyler! I'm back!" said Octavian as he plopped down on his seat. Seizing his pizza he informed, "The war games will be pretty fun! You might be able to roast them to bits with that fire power, right after dinner I'll find you a balanced sword. War games are the best times of the day."

"Thanks," I replied, grateful that he had done many things for me, the denarii, the clothes, the letter, and now, a sword!" He definitely did not seem as mean as the others had described him, definitely.

**Special thanks to percabethforever2511! Enjoy! Please Review, favorite and follow! Happy Readings! =D**


	13. I accidentally walk into a thunderstorm

Tyler POV

Tension filled the air as the legion gathered at the Field of Mars. I stared from my post as the offense got into their formations. My hand rested on the new sword Octavian had given me. It was a little heavy, but I thought I could manage.

"Begin!"Shouted Reyna, riding on her caramel colored pegasus. The actions of the offensive team surprised me. Around two- thirds of the team stayed behind, smiles creeping up their faces. The other part advanced forward as our forces beat them back with the ballistae and water cannons. Everyone around me burst out laughing every time they staggered back.

"Hahaha! Puny Fifth Cohort!"

"Look at how ridiculous they look!"

"Open wide losers!"

"Hahahaha!"

"Heehee- his laughter was cut short as three lightning bolts struck the fortifications." I was nearly hit by the strike, I of course still fell as the wall shuddered and groaned from the impact. I looked to see who was causing this lightning. It was the boy from my nightmares, a thirteen year old blonde, raising his imperial gold sword.

"Charge!"Shouted Dakota, reenergized with the lightning strike. BOOM! BOOM! Two more lightning strikes occurred, knocking our forces clear off the battlements.

Octavian then shouted in a shrill voice, "Get back on the battlements!" FWOOSH! Water swooped down from the battlements as a result of another lightning strike, the lightning boy had taken out the water cannons. BOOM! The ballistae also exploded, knocking us completely off the wall. I knew I would fall, hard. Just then, many golden eagles swooped in and snatched the others up. Why didn't they snatch me? Then I realized, I was somehow floating in the air, with some type of red fiery mist curling around my feet. Collective gasps were heard from below.

"Go Tyler! Beat Jason!" shouted Octavian. Jason? Jason? Who was Jason? Hmm, must be the lightning kid. BOOM! Another lightning strike struck the wall and it creaked and groaned with intense agony. Chunks started falling. The boy prepared for another strike when I collected my hands, thought of the heat of summer in LA and shot a beam of fire at the offensive side. For some reason though, this fire was a purple color. BOOM! The blast knocked the advancing cohort on their backs. Suddenly, the wall groaned again and collapsed. BOOM! THUD! WHACK! BOOM! THUD! BOOM! The final explosion left a pile of debris as our only barrier. The fifth cohort got up and charged.

"Fight! Hurry! Stand your ground!"Shouted Octavian in a unbelievably high pitched voice.

I thought of intense heat again, and my palms burst into flame. I threw the fireball right and the blonde. Suddenly, Jason raised his gladius and shouted, "Fifth Cohort!" and a lightning bolt intercepted my ray of fire. I had a bad feeling about this.

I raised my palms and they burst into flame, this time a regular color and shot it at Jason. Jason somehow raised his sword and deflected it, making it shoot off wildly to where Reyna was. Luckily, Reyna dodged, and the beam continued to ascend. Jason then raised his gladius and shouted for lightning and sure enough, lightning came, bouncing off his sword, and coming directly to me. I shot another beam of flame at the bolt and they exploded, knocking me a few yards to the back. My red aura began to flicker. I also began to tire for using all those attacks.

"Yaagggggghh!"Shouted Jason as he launched a volley of lightning bolts and crumpled to the ground. 4 lightning bolts soared straight at me. I was too drained to launch another fireball or fire beam, so I reluctantly drew out my sword to deflect and got ready to dodge. I dodged the 1st one, deflected the 2nd one, the 1st one made a black eagle fall out of the sky, the 2nd fried the ground right where Octavian was fighting, finishing off his opponent. Unfortunately, the 3rd one caught me straight in the chest, red aura turned yellow and started to flicker to green. I was filled with a pain I never experienced, worse than the one that struck my mom's car. I tried to dodge the 4th, but it caught me in the shoulder. My hair standing up with electricity, the aura turned green and flickered out. I fell to the ground below, still under shock from the lightning bolts. I landed on the ground, very hard. Luckily, when my aura turned weak, I had gradually been falling, so the fall wasn't as great as it would've been. Still, it was very painful, pain surged from my chest, my shoulder and my back. Ouch, big ouch. Just then, Jason got up with his gladius.

With a tremendous roar, Jason surged forward with his sword drawn. I quickly fumbled for my sword, which lay a few feet away. I grabbed it just as Jason was about to stab me. I blocked his strike with an amateurish block. I knew I was going to lose. He lashed out again and I dodged, but barely. I then slashed my sword at him, which he blocked with an expert block. He then stabbed again, which I blocked with another not- so – professional block. Unfortunately, he caught my sword with his and it clattered a few yards away. He then pointed his sword at my chest.

"Do you surrender?" he asked, as an eagle hovered above, ready to take me to the infirmary. I was about to surrender when the whistle blew. We had won; the offensive banners had been captured.

"Good job Tyler! You kept Jason distracted for so long! Let me take you to the infirmary," was the last thing I heard before passing out.

Jason POV

It was the war games again. I hated them; they had evolved from a fun strategy warfare game into a terrible game called 'beating up the fifth cohort, my cohort. Today, I hoped we would finally succeed in beating the others. There was a new, powerful legionnaire in the 1st cohort though, well according to Dakota. Even though he could blast fire, he was only 9 yrs old, pah, he wasn't _that_ powerful.

"Begin!" shouted Reyna, signaling the start.

"Okay guys, here's the plan.." started Dakota. We all groaned. "They're throwing us at the wall to soften up the defenses." We all groaned, again.

"Come on?!"

"Why do they always do that!?"

"Uggh!"

"But, Jason, feel free to whip their podexes with a handful of lightning bolts!" commented Gwen cheerfully, I liked Gwen, she was always the optimistic one, the half full girl.

We locked shields and surged forward in tortoise formation. As usual, we were knocked back by ballistae and water cannons, while both sides burst up in laughter. Uggh… After a while, I decided to summon some baddies! Raising my sword, I shouted to the heavens, and lightning struck my sword, bounced off and to the wall. Hah! Pathetic new recruit! He was blasted away from the battlements, just like the others. As the wall groaned with agony, I shot another bolt, this time at the cannons, which exploded in starbursts of colored water. After that, the ballistae exploded, rigging the wall with fire, despite the water, and knocking the soldiers clean off the wall. Eagles swooped down to pick up falling soldiers.

The wall groaned once more, and the day's creation fell subject to the explosions. The wall came apart, chunk by chunk, leaving only a pile of debris as the 1st and 2nd cohorts' barriers. We then surged forward, leaving the shocked 3rd and 4th cohorts behind with their mouths agape. Suddenly, a figure flew up in the gloom. I was the new recruit, his feet surrounded in some time of fiery red aura. I left my group flying into the air and calling for lightning, but before I could launch any lightning, a purple fireball flew from the new recruit's hand. We were knocked off our feet, thanks goodness I hadn't flown up so high, then I would have fell much harder.

"Fifth Cohort!" I shouted, as I released a powerful bolt flying straight at Tyler. Tyler simply just lobbed another fireball that collided with the bolt, sending up a massive explosion, I was knocked back a few feet. So it went, lightning bolts vs. fireballs. When I was beginning to tire, I pulled off my last trick. I yelled and launched four lightning bolts right at the new recruit, seeing him deflect one of them; I passed out from using too much power.

When I came to, Tyler was lying on the ground, a few yards away, his hair was standing straight up and sizzling, his body was covered with soot. I grabbed by gladius and charged. Tyler saw me coming and blocked my attack in the nick of time. But it wasn't a good block though, an amateurish one if you ask me. I thrust my sword again, but he dodged, barely, I smiled, this was going to be an easy battle. He tried thrusting at me this time, using my expertise; I used a trick I learned long ago. I caught the strike with such force that his sword skittered away. I then put my gladius at his chest and asked, "Do you surrender?"I calmly asked, this guy was e- sy!

Suddenly, Reyna blew the whistle and announced, "The game is won!"

I turned and saw that the 1st and 2nd had captured our banners. That recruit had distracted me! This must have all been part of Octavian's plan. Oh bother…

**Special thanks to percabethforever2511! Enjoy! Please review, favorite, or follow! PLEASE! I NEED MORE SUPPORT! =(**


	14. The Battle of the Castras

Third Person POV

A battle was taking place outside the principia. Fellow Romans fought each other, all fighting for one thing, the praetor. One side was fighting for Reyna, while the other side fought for Samuel. If the Titans had attacked then, this camp would've been doomed to fall.

Tyler POV

It was after the war games. Octavian had gathered the 1st cohort to an assembly.

"Romans, tomorrow we shall fight for a purpose!" announced Octavian. Confused chatter and gasps rang out from the cohort, not including me, he had told me about this already.

"Tyranny has ruled this legion for too long!"

"What?"

"Is this a rebellion?"

"Outrageous!"

"The Tyrant has forced us to his bidding for so long!"

"Huh?"

"He demands for us to do his chores!"

"He demands we give him his luxury! He demands that any powerful legionnaire must be killed!"

"We must topple this throne of Tyranny! We have suffered too long!" Collective gasps rang out from the crowd.

"We must relieve this legion of this… Tyrant! He has pushed us to the limit! WE MUST ACT! We must relieve the throne of… the tyrant Samuel! WHO IS WITH ME ?!"

After a short pause, " I! I!"rang out from the crowd.

"Ave Octavian!"

"No more tyranny!"

"Ave!"

"Outrageous!"

"Traitors!"

"Mutineers!"

"If you claim that I mutiny, you are wrong! Roman law declares that we can rid ourselves of the praetor as long as the other one is with us! If you do not agree with me, then it's you who are the mutineers!"

"Outrageous! Kill the rebel!" shouted the soldiers loyal to Samuel, well not exactly loyal, blackmailed or controlled.

Fighting instantly broke out between the members of the 1st cohort. I drew my sword and charged, not risking any fire. Little did I know that the other barracks also burst into fighting, the civil war had started.

Jason POV

"Romans, I have grave news," announced Dakota.

"Huh?"

"Bother"

"Oh, **CENSORED **me!"

"The 1st cohort has declared war on the praetors; I… have been blackmailed to join."

"Nooo!"

"Poor Dakota!"

"I knew this was coming."

"Please, join the praetors and…. Fight against me and the others that are blackmailed, in fact… capture me and pretend I put up a huge fight." I was shocked at what Dakota had just told us. The 1st cohort, declaring war? Oh Bother…..

Tyler POV

We had managed to push the mutineers outside the barracks, pressing them toward the principia. Just then, Reyna ran on to the scene with some praetorian guards, but only 4. Our small reinforcements helped us push the mutineers even further down the road, both sides had heavy casualties. Just then, I remembered, we were outside, I could use fire. So, I raised my palms and blasted out a column of hot flame. Hmmm, weird, it was vertical, but it went horizontally, pursuing the mutineers and shooting jets of flame at their heels. Somehow, I felt very weak after using this, I crumpled to the ground.

Third Person POV

When Tyler fainted, the column of fire continued to pursue the mutineers lashing out at their ankles. The roaring inferno chased the mutineers to the principalis, where it flicked out and disappeared. While the Reynavian legionnaires cheered, the Samuet legionnaires retreated into the principia. Little did Tyler know that this fire he had used was a weaker version of the Egyptian Pillar of Fire, the most complicated spell a fire user could cast. The remnants of the battle still remained, casualties were lying around the field, this battle had a heavy toll. Part of Camp Jupiter was burning from the Pillar of Fire, taking down a few shops and even part of the Via principalis.

2nd cohort…..

A battle had broken out. The Samuets were outraged at the Reynavian's speeches. They believed that Samuel should remain praetor, regardless of his monstrosities. The clash of swords rang from all over the place. Legionnaires fell here and there; still, the Reynavians were pushing the Samuets back, driving them to the Principalis. Slowly and painfully, they managed to push the Samuets far from the barracks. The Samuets knew they had to retreat and completely fell apart after knowing the sheer novelty of being on the losing side. Unfortunately, they managed to escape the clutches of the winning team. The 2nd cohort, originally 36 legionnaires, became 22 legionnaires; the battle had taken a heavy toll on the cohort.

3rd cohort….

Another small battle had taken place. The Samuets were quickly driving the Reynavians out, they were mostly loyal to the praetors, not Octavian, and it had not occurred to them that Reyna was on Octavian's side. Light casualties were experienced. It was basically just a small skirmish followed by a long chase. At last, the Reynavians were driven out and had ran for the 1st cohort barracks. The 3rd cohort, originally 34 legionnaires was reduced to 31, only one Samuet had perished and 2 Reynavians had died.

4th cohort… the completely blackmailed cohort…

There was no contest here, somehow Octavian had blackmailed every single legionnaire in this cohort, well except for one, who was wise enough not to protest, just to watch, wait and report their actions to Samuel, so while the other cohorts fought a hard battle, they just rested to gain their energy for the next day.

5th cohort….

Honk! Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! Yum yum yum. Honk! Shew! Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! Charles…. My baby… Waaaahhhh! No,no! Honestly! I didn't eat the pizza! Noooooo! War… ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Honk! Shew! Yum, yum, yum. My teddy bear, o how I love you! Honk! Shew! Yum,yum,yum. Octavian…. Samuel…..ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzYum, yum,yum.

Author POV

Uhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmm, never mind, nothing exciting there….

Third Person POV

And so…. That's how the 1st battle of the Roman Civil war of Octavian happened! The 1st cohort was originally 35 legionnaires, after the Battle of the Castras, it's population decreased to 28, 4 Samuets perished, 2 Reynavians died, 20 Reynavians and 8 Samuets remained.

The 2nd cohort, originally 36 legionnaires, became 22 legionnaires, 8 from the Samuets and 6 from the Reynavians, 12 Reynavians and 10 Samuets remaining.

The 3rd cohort, originally 34 legionnaires, decreased to 31, 2 Reynavians and 1 Samuets perished. 27 were Samuets, 4 were Reynavians.

The 4th cohort did not receive any casualties, it was originally 39 legionnaires and still are 39 legionnaires. All of which were Reynavians.

The 5th cohort was all Samuets. There was no casualties except for 4 people, they fell off their beds and died. **(Joking!)**

** Special thanks to percabethforever2511! Please review, favorite or follow! **

**N- Joy! = D**


	15. The 1st battle of New Rome

Tyler POV

Morning had come, no one had headed for the dining hall, the camp was in war mode. Octavian surprised us by showing us a secret basement stocked with food. We ate heartily, then turned to Octavian for the day's routine.

"Today we shall strengthen our forces. As you know, the legion has the best builder, but the 1st and 2nd have the supplies, or we used to, we need to capture the storage room in New Rome, Terminus has already quit his job temporarily, he could not hold off the 5th cohort, a pity if you ask me. So, we shall lay siege to the storage room, we must do it fast, before the 5th manages to secure New Rome itself. Down with the Tyrant!"

Jason POV

It was 2 o'clock. I woke up and stretched, feeling the stiffness dissolve. We gathered at the barrack's main hall. Gwen was standing at the podium. I wondered why we were called to the main hall so early.

"Romans, we gather here today to enforce justice for the legion! We simply cannot let Octavian overthrow our dear praetors, it simply is not just! Today we shall capture the storage room of the 1st and 2nd cohorts, there we shall seize important weapons, equipment, and building supplies, we must make sure the 1st and 2nd cohorts do not get there 1st, still, guards are there, just in case something like this happens. So, let me here you fellow Romans, are you in for this!"

"Yes!"

"Ave!"

"I!"

"Fifth Cohort!"

"Down with Octavian!"

"Great! Mural Crown for whoever goes over the wall first!"

"Now we must march toward New Rome and seize the storage room!"

"Yah!"

"But Gwen, what about Terminus?" a legionnaire nervously asked.

"Terminus, hmm, Jason can beat him!" she turned and beamed at me. I dug my hands into my jeans.

"Um, okay?" I half asked, half stated.

"Cool! Now, file out, Marching long space position!" We filed out and got into two lines, marching towards New Rome in full battle armor, we had to take this place.

10 minutes later…

The sparkling city of New Rome spread before us. It had been a long trek, but now we were here.

"Halt! Jason, to front." commanded Gwen.

I ran to the front, armor clanking wildly. "Now March!" she barked, pointing to a statue of Terminus.

"Um, Terminus, can we, um go past the _Pomeranian_ line?" I asked nervously, not sure what to do.

"Of course you can…. Wait! Are those weapons!" Terminus' eyes narrowed.

"Um, yeah?"

"Never!"

"Um, if you don't let us pass, then, um, um, I will tell my dad?"

"Uuuuuhhhhhhhh, bully Jupiter, uh okay, bye." I hated threatening Terminus, but what could you do when there was no other choice?

"Good Job Jason, now march!" barked Gwen.

We slowly trudged our way past the Pomeranian line. No citizens took notice of us, as they were asleep, no night watch here. Well, that is until we rounded the next street.

"Halt! Who goes there!" shouted an ex- legionnaire.

"The 5th cohort!"

"Why are you guys out here?"

"Marching on the storage room!" The guard gasped and drew a kitchen knife, the sacred weapon if the gods, **=D Joking!**.

"Night guard! Night guard! Law violation 757!"

"5th cohort, break ranks, swarm attack!" shouted Gwen. With a roar, we charged forward, swiping our swords at the night guards. They were no match for us, careful not to kill them, we fended them off sending them running back home, leaving behind an interesting collection of kitchen knives. Kitchen knives, not necessarily the best weapon.

Feeling guilty, we marched up to the storage room, which a lame name for what it actually it is. It's basically a huge fort with its rooms stuffed with goodies, even weapons, according to rumor. We marched up to the fort and went right to the gates.

"Jason, can you knock them down?"asked Gwen. I sighed, I was tired of being Mr. Lightning-destroyer, but it was my duty. So I raised my gladius and summoned to bolts of lightning, blasting the gates to smithereens and even collapsing part of the wall, despite how awesome Roman Architecture was, lightning was too powerful.

"Break Ranks! Swarm, Groups of three!" shouted Gwen. Then, like a swarm of bees, we poured into the fort. I quickly dashed for the barracks, knowing that was where the soldiers were. I ran in, only to find an empty place, I began searching the entire place, looking for the soldiers. Finally, I saw a sleeping watchman resting against the wall. I decided to trap him and force out where the others were. I crept in the room and pushed my gladius to his throat.

"Wake up! Where are the others?!" I shouted. Surprisingly, he did not react at all, something was fishy… Suddenly, the door slammed shut and the lights turned on, revealing what had happened. It turned out I was in some kind of cell made out of imperial gold, with a dummy guard resting on the wall, the whole thing had been a trap… Yikes…

Random legionnaire POV (5th cohort)

We swarmed in through the gates, finding no opposition. I, myself swarmed into the main storage room, it was of course, locked. I lifted my sword and slashed at the lock, the sword cut through the lock, just like butter. I opened the door and went in. It was really dark, even with the faint glow of my sword; I could barely see a thing. Of course, there's the light from the opening, but that only stretched for the 1st few feet. Suddenly, the door slammed shut, sealing off the light. Hmmm? I wonder how that happened. I slowly headed to the door, guided by the dim light of my sword. I pushed and pulled at the door, but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly, I was falling, falling, and falling, with a crash, I landed hard on a mattress, that barely cushioned my fall. I stood up and realized I was in some type of cell, I panicked. Then I noticed something, there was no light, not even a faint glow, my sword was gone.

Crying in despair, I began fruitlessly kicking at the wall, suddenly a portion opened up, and I went inside. The wall slammed behind me and the light blinded my eyes. I was in a huge, lit warehouse, with dozens of Roman soldiers guarding the scene.

"Hah! Puny 5th cohort! They easily fell for the trap! Hahaha!" laughed the crowd. So, this was a trap… that meant the others… oh brother.

Gwendolyn POV

I stayed in the center of the fort, with two guards at my sides, together, we waited for the results. A long time had passed, and I heard no commotion, something fishy was going on. Just then, some legionnaires burst out of the buildings.

"Gwen, the rooms are empty!"

"What?!"I was filled with shock, how were they empty?"

"Did you check all of them?!" I asked, still incredulous.

"No."

"Wait, let's do this systematically. Who checked storage room 1?" No one raised their hands.

"Number two?" Three people raised their hands.

"Three" Two people raised their hands.

"Four?" 4 people raised their hands.

"Five?"2 people raised their hands.

"Six?"3 people raised their hands.

"Seven?"4 people raised their hands.

"Eight?" 2 people raised their hands.

"Nine?" 3 people raised their hands.

"Ten?"5 people raised their hands.

"Hmmm, looks like no one checked number one!"

"What?!"

"It's his fault!"

"No it's yours!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"N-"

"Romans, stop bickering! Let's do a count."

Jason POV

I was in this cell for several minutes already, I was still debating whether to use lightning or not, would I electrify myself, or would I burst free? I decided to try, I summoned lightning, thunder rumbled outside and my cell shook, but nothing happened. Hmmm. I tried again and again, trying my best to knock myself out of the cell. After five bolts, I was tiring, fast. Using my last bit of energy, I summoned my last bit of energy and created the largest bolt I could summon. BOOM!

Gwen POV

Five minutes later…

I was shocked, 10 people were missing! Including Jason! Something fishy was happening.

"Romans, march in the 1st storage room, we must secure it!" I shouted, and with that we marched toward the building. The shine of the moon was replaced by the darkness of the room, hey, that rhymes! Suddenly, the door slammed shut, blocking off any escape, then the harsh glow of fluorescent lights filled the room. I was momentarily blinded, as a war cry rang out, it was a trap. We were fighting blindly, slashing at invisible beings. Finally we were able to see, but a terrible sight met my eyes, lots of the 5th cohort was lying on the ground, with ugghh! everywhere. Legionnaires with the emblems of the 1st and 2nd cohort were scattered all over the place, downing many of my friends. We were losing ground quick, I could barely knock aside my opponents, we needed Jason, quick.

Jason POV

I slowly opened my eyes. My body was screaming with agony, but I managed to pull myself up. I was in the center of the fort, with the smoking pile of rubble as the barracks. I staggered over to my sword, which lay a couple yards away. Suddenly, I heard Gwen scream for help. That instantly rebooted my stamina and I grabbed my gladius and rushed to the source, storage room # 1.

Gwen POV

It was definitely a losing battle, our forces were crumbling nearly 2 per minute. Suddenly, a legionnaire leaped out of nowhere and stabbed me in the arm. I screamed and collapsed in a wave of agony. The legionnaire then lifted his sword and prepared for the final blow. My life flashed before my eyes, so this is how my life will end, I thought.

Jason POV

I dashed into the storage room, eyes sparkling with fury. I stopped in my tracks, my friends were strewn all over the place, blood was everywhere, I nearly puked, despite my battle training. Then I saw Gwen, lying helpless on the floor, while an enemy raised his sword for the final strike. With a shout of fury, I dashed forward and swiped the sword out of his hands and downed the warrior.

"Jason? Is it *cough*really you?" asked Gwen weakly.

"Yeah! Let's do this!"

"5th cohort!" I shouted, as thunder rang in the background, after that, the battle was a breeze, I swung, stabbed, flipped, struck, dodged, parried, flipped, stabbed, whacked, swung, stabbed, and all over, soon all the enemies were wounded and they retreated screaming for help. I was too tired to stop them though, of course they were unarmed, wounded and tired, but I was really tired, a burst of adrenaline means a burst of sleepiness afterwards.

But still, I managed to follow my wounded friends down a secret ladder into a huge warehouse, where all the stuff was stored, there was no opposition there except for maybe one or two guards. We had finally captured the storage fort, now it was time to hold it down. That would be hard though, we had to heal, build, and defend, who knows how long that will take, and besides, YAWN! I'm tired.

** And that's that! Sorry I didn't update for a while, but here's a cool chapter! Special thanks to percabethforever2511 and zXFreakShowXz for the support! Enjoy! Please review, favorite, or follow!**


	16. Siege of Storage

Tyler POV

"Forward March!" shouted Octavian.

It was nearly a hour already, why would it would it take so long to go to New Rome? You might ask. Blame the siege weapons. Well, weapon. New Rome was just about in sight, though it might take a year to move that far.

Thirty minutes later….

"And Halt!" We all made an abrupt stop, except for the guys with the siege tower. It teetered left and right, the momentum from the slow march still propelling it forward. The Pomeranian line drew closer and closer, finally, the siege tower lurched to a stop, 1 inch from the city limits, 10 yards away from us.

"Here's the deal, the scouts have reported a strongly garrisoned storage fort. The fifth cohort seems to have secured the entire fort, a weird thing, I believe." Several legionnaires nodded in agreement, me, of course, confused, what was against the fifth? Well, besides being enemies… Duh!

"So, 1st cohort, 1st and 2nd detachments!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Approach the fort on the left."

"1st cohort,3rd and 4th detachments!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Approach the fort on the right."

"2nd cohort, 1st through 3rd detatchments!"

"Yes sir!"

"Attack at the back."

"The rest of you, wait a while and approach at the front, siege tower first, then foot soldiers."

"Got it?"

"Yes!"we all shouted.

"Then get on with it!"

The air filled with dust as legionnaires scrambled everywhere. I, of course stayed, because I was in the 5th detachment of the 1st.

Jason POV

I yawned, light began pouring in my room, er, my borrowed room, yes, that's right, my borrowed room, I didn't take it by force, heh, heh, heh. *Nervous look*

I crawled out of the 'borrowed' bed and took a look out the window. It was the second day of the civil war, I still could not register that the camp was at civil war, well, I knew Octavian was bad, but not this bad, he must be worse than Pluto….

"Romans! To the fortifications! We're under attack on all flanks, except the front, most in the back!" shouted Gwen.

Oh brother, I still need to dress. So, a minute later, I rushed out the door in full battle armor, heading to the back. A swarm of legionnaires were approaching, why they were swarming the back, I did not know. Why wouldn't they head for the front? Hmm, fishy. I ran up to a ballista and started firing at the staggering tortoise formation, ha, we're on the winning side for once! The other legionnaires were making no progress, just charging, and knocked back by ballistae, even if they did avoid our attacks, how could they get in from the back? Unless… there was a secret entrance… Oh, brother.

"Gwen, why do you they are attacking at the back? Does it seem, a little fishy?" I asked.

"Hmmm, now you've said it, yes it does seem a bit fishy…."

"Hmmm."

"Oh gods! The front! The front is undefended! Everyone! Rush to the front, a few people, stay here!" she suddenly gasped.

Panicked legionnaires dashed over to the front, while I flew. It was too late, a siege tower rumbled to a stop, right at the wall, the gates gave one last resounding crash, and it was overtaken, enemy legionnaires poured in from the gates.

"The gates! Secure the gates!" shouted a panicked Gwen. None of them seemed to notice the siege tower.

"There's a siege tower! Come to the walls too!"I hollered, hoping someone would hear. I rushed over to the wall and summoned a blast of lightning, which nearly hit the tower, full force. Yes, nearly, out of the blue, a fireball wacked the lightning bolt, making a mini explosion. The new kid…. Ah, well, I defeated him last time in the war… games, this was for real.

Tyler POV

Octavian gave the signal, it was time for us to attack. The siege tower had already gone ahead, nearly at the wall already, I couldn't believe how perfectly Octavian's plan was working, there was not a single guard at the wall. Soon, we overcame the teetering tower, because it was too slow. Octavian then signaled the people with battering ram to start busting down the gates.

Suddenly, I heard a scream, "To the front!" They had found out. Time seemed to go in slow motion as the flying kid neared the front and our tower teetered to a stop. CRASH! BANG! The gates finally gave in and many legionnaires poured in.

"The gates! Secure the gates!" someone shouted. I quickly climbed up the siege tower with the rest of the 5th detachment.

I was about to rush onto the wall when a enormous lightning bolt headed our way. Instinctively, I raised my hands and shot a fireball, draining a lot of my stamina. BOOM! Ball and bolt collided in a fiery explosion, knocking us back. We rushed out of the siege tower, preparing to take the wall; it seemed I had to take on the lightning kid again.

I soared into the air again, preparing to shoot fire.

"Hey kid! It's you again! How would you like to be defeated again?"

"For your information, that battle was a distraction, my team won in the end!" I quickly replied.

"O Yeah! Take this!" The kid raised his sword and shot a bolt of lightning at me. I raised my hands and shot a beam of fire, making yet another magnificent explosion. The lightning kid stared at me.

"How 'bout this!" he shouted, launching a volley of bolts, he instantly look tired after releasing. I launched a volley of mini fireballs, blocking all of the bolts, but one, striking the wall and knocking several legionnaires off.

"Aaaaaaaaaagggggghhhhh!" he shouted then flew forward with his golden sword gleaming. I hastily drew my 'borrowed' sword to block. Turns out I didn't need to, I just dodged. But, he just turned and laughed, raising his arms.

"Behold the power of Jupiter!" he laughed.  
Suddenly, a sudden burst of wind knocked me out of the air. The wind stopped and I flew back up, shooting beams of light, hmmm, I've never done that before…. Lightning kid laughed again and summoned more wind, the beams of fire went astray and fried the ground. The beam of light, however went true to my aim, whacking lightning boy. Surprised, he lost control and went tumbling out of the air, I started soaring down, when he came back up and slashed at me. I barely managed to block. He kept on repeatedly slashing and stabbing, it was out of pure luck I blocked them all. He suddenly faked a move and stabbed me in the side.

Pain was all I could feel, instantly all my stamina drained, and I fell to the earth below, leaving a laughing maniac behind. Waves of nausea and pain passed through, maybe this was how I was to die. _Stay in the light boy, don't be foolish, think of the light,_ _the sun, think of it! Do not disappoint me! _That was weird, it must be what Dakota said about sometimes your godly parent might talk to you. It was hard concentrating, but I thought about the light, the sun, fire, daytime. Suddenly, my wounds seemed to close up and I stopped falling, hmmm, that was weird. _Careful, son, you can only use this strategy once a week. Do not get yourself in a state like this again; beat that Jupiter's scum for me, for once. _Hmm, I wondered who my dad was, why wouldn't that voice tell me who he was?!

"Hey! How did you get back?! I thought I killed you!" hollered lightning boy, boy, I needed to find out his name!

"Weird things." I replied.

"Hmm, well time for round two!" He grinned and dashed at me. _Use your powers, think of his body heat, make it hotter, make everything hotter, imagine the world in flames._ I thought of what my mysterious dad told me. Suddenly, I burst into flames, and mini fireballs launched everywhere. Lightning kid stared at me. Suddenly, he screamed himself hoarse. He fell to the earth below. I soared down, with a new surge of energy, still wreathed in flames. When I neared the ground, it started hissing, and fire erupted. The enemies screamed as their shoes started melting. They all ran away, screaming. We had won the battle, suddenly, my flames shut off, and the adrenaline rush dissolved, I fainted, right in the middle of the flames.

Jason POV

"Hey kid! It's you again! How would you like to be defeated again?" I shouted, not because I was a jerk, because I needed to maintain braveness for myself and fear for my enemies, well, according to Lupa.

"For your information, that battle was a distraction, my team won in the end!" he quickly replied.

"O yeah! Take this!" I shouted, preparing for a lightning bolt. He blocked with a beam of fire. I stared at him, seriously dude?

"How 'bout this?!" I shouted, launching a volley of bolts. I instantly felt weaker as fire kid blocked the, off with more fire.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaagggggggghhhhhhhh!" I shouted, charging the boy, now I remember, fire kid sucked with the sword. I slashed and stabbed, somehow he blocked the all. O well, I laughed and shouted, "Behold the power of Jupiter!" then I summoned a gust of wind, and knocked him out of the sky. Suddenly, fire boy came back up shooting beams of fire and light at me, I laughed again and blew them off with the wind. Too late did I realize, light cannot be blown by wind. It crashed into me, don't ask me how, and a wave of pain swept in, I screamed, and fell. Luckily, I regained my bearings and flew back up, stabbing and slashing at fire kid. I stabbed him in the side, he screamed and I pulled out my now bloody sword, while fire kid was falling to his death.

I stared down, feeling bad, suddenly, I burst out laughing, leaving me wondering why, I burst into laughter, heh, sounds weird, right? Suddenly fire kid flew back up.

"Hey! How did you get back?! I thought I killed you!" I hollered.

"Weird things." he replied.

"Hmm, well time for round two!" I shouted and charged. Suddenly, fire kid did the unexpected, he burst into flames and mini fireballs flew all over the place._ Foolish demigod! Son, how can you be defeated by a legacy of Trivia?! You are a disgrace!_ Suddenly, yes suddenly again, I felt like I was the one on fire. I screamed and fell. I quickly regained my conscience and followed my friends, retreating from the fort, we had been defeated.

**Super sorry for not updating for a looooooooooooooooooooong time. Special thanks to percabethforever2511, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please Read, Review, Favorite, or Follow, R&R&F&F. =D**


	17. The battles of the 3rd

**Special thanks to percabethforever2511. Enjoy! Please R&R&F&F( Read and Review and Follow and Favorite) =D (You don't have to of course, but it would be great if you did!**

Tyler POV

Horrible news had just reached our ears. The 4th cohort was nearly wiped out, the 3rd cohort had launched a surprise attack at night. Only 4 members survived, the casualties were high, to make matters worse, the 4th cohort barracks were raided and burned. I was just about to go have a chat with Octavian when a legionnaire rushed in, escorting the 4 survivors, who had heavy casualties on themselves.

"Octavian, we were ambushed in the night!" one of them gasped.

"So horrible!"

"Why don't you tell me what happened, one by one?!"

"Well, I was in bed, dreaming about candy… I mean battle strategies… when I suddenly woke up. I had this weird feeling something was wrong. I smelled smoke. I grabbed my sword and rushed out of the room. Suddenly, a door creaked and someone screamed. The barracks burst to life. Shouts of fury and pain echoed around the halls. I hurried down the stairs, my sword ready. Michael barreled into me and shouted at me to run for my life.

I rushed to the exit. Two enemies blocked my way. I slashed, they stabbed, I blocked, they swung. I dodged, they slashed. I stabbed, they blocked. I finally fended them off, but not before I was stabbed. Suddenly, a shout came from behind and an enemy charged at me, starting another small battle. I gasped in pain as another soldier stabbed me. I had to escape, fleeing for my life, I made a mad dash for the exit. I ran out, revealing a terrifying site. Bodies were everywhere, all my friends… I made another dash, running out of the ring of enemies, I slashed, stabbed and blocked, finally finding cover in the bush. I saw flames licking at the side of the barracks.

Suddenly, one of the enemy troops gave a shout, and soldiers poured out, carrying all the goods. The leader then signaled for them to grab some sticks, which they ran up to the licking flames, grabbed the fire, and threw at the barracks. Soon, the whole barrack was ablaze, I could still here agonized screams coming from inside. The enemies then left the scene, and I ran here, meeting other survivors along the way."

"Anymore different descriptions?"

"No, ours are basically the same."

"I have had enough of this.. this gore. This war is bad for this camp, Octavian. Here this, you no longer have my support, this.. this blood is too much, your power hungry mind has led you too far. Mark my words, many deaths will occur because of you, and you, Tyler. It would've been better off with just one death. No more Reynavians, all this blood will be on your hands, Octavian, and your fellow Tylavians!" announced Reyna, and with that, she drew her cape and swept out of the room. Her words stung me hard. '_Many deaths will occur because of you, Tyler' 'It would've been better off with one death' _meaning me. _Many deaths will occur because of you, son._ That was unexpected, I jumped, at hearing my father's words.

"Everyone leave!" barked Octavian. I turned to leave, but he said, "Not you Tyler."

When everybody left, he turned to me and said, "Do not believe what Reyna said, it wouldn't be better off with only your death. We will win this war, I cannot let you die, the auguries clearly told me not to."

"Uhhhhh, thanks?" was all I could say.

"Good, tonight we will strike our revenge on the 3rd, the same way the 3rd attacked the 4th, an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth.

Four hours later….

"You know the plan! Team A, sneak in, loot, capture and kill. Team B! Light your sticks, and set the barracks on fire!"

We slowly trudged through the icy night. With a dark demeanor, we knew this battle would be gory. Something I did not like. After all, I'm only 9! Give me a break!

"Halt! Team A, proceed, Team B, prepare. Remember, Team B, there is an option. You may go inside if you wish." Half of my team marched right in.

"Tyler, you're in charge of the procession outside, I'm heading in!" announced Octavian.

"K"

"Um, light your sticks from this fire," I nervously commanded, pointing to a bush.

"Um, where's the fire?"many people asked in unison.

I slapped myself, how could I forget? I focused and shot a jet of flame at the bush, it instantly burst into flames. "Right there," I answered. My teammates came and grabbed the fire with their sticks. I looked at my watch, two more minutes….

A scream pierced the night. The battle had started. One by one, lights began to turn on. Oh, bother, we forgot to kill the lights! I rushed to the power box and turned the power off. We needed all the advantages we could get, which the dark was one of which.

Another scream, followed by another. The door burst open, and members of Team A&B came filing out, holding all the treasures we had sabotaged. BEEP! BEEP! My watch's alarm turned on.

"Now! Fire!" I shouted. My team launched a volley of flaming sticks, which instantly evoked the smell of burning wood beams. Another scream pierced the night. Octavian then rushed out with the last load of loot. We were done, except for one last thing.

I raised my palms and shot two jets of flame, leaving the barracks, a fiery inferno. We left, leaving behind the last screams of the night, and a burning building.

**So that was the Battles of the Third. The Third cohort annihilated the 4****th****, but in turn, it was vanquished by the 1****st****.**

** The war stats for the 1****st**** battle of New Rome…**

** The 5****th**** cohort started off with 34 legionnaires, it decreased to 25, the battle had taken a heavy toll on the 5****th****.**

** The 1****st**** and 2****nd**** cohort defenders started off as 13 defenders, they were all captured except for 2, who perished in the fight. The 11 legionnaires were later rescued by the 1****st**** and 2****nd****'s siege on the storage.**

** War stats for the siege of storage…**

** The 5****th**** cohort was 25 legionnaires, it decreased to 22, the rest escaped at the end of the battle.**

** The 1****st**** cohort was 20 legionnaires, it decreased to 18, one of which was due to Jason's ricocheting lightning bolt. **

** The 2****nd**** cohort was originally 12 legionnaires, it decreased to 11 after the battle. **

** War stats for the 1****st**** battle of the third…**

** The 4****th**** cohort, originally 39 legionnaires, received a drastic change, it plummeted down to 3 legionnaires, now I know there were 4, but one of them was the spy.**

** The 3****rd**** cohort, originally 27 legionnaires, plummeted to 0, no one escaped, of course there were the Reynavian, I mean Tylavian, (Don't' look at me like that Reyna, I'm the author, I decide what happens to you, yes really) the 4 Tylavian legionnaires left.**

** The 1****st**** cohort, started at 18, and dropped to 18, =D**

** Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please Review, Follow, or Favorite. (I'm not forcing you, you don't have to =D) Please no flames, especially if the reason for the flames was unreasonable, = ( And I would hate to have to moderate guest reviews…. Well, of course I would be more than happy if the flames were about grammar and misspellings, just no unreasonable ones, basically…Aggggh! I'm Ranting! =D**

**P.S Does anyone remember the obstacle that blocked the Kane's way in The Throne of Fire? The one that Sadie had to name their secret name? If you do, please PM, or review about it. Thanks =D**


	18. Siege of 1st, part 1 revised

Tyler POV

More new had reached us, the retired legionnaires had joined the Samuets, New Rome was an official battleground. Now, the Samuets were a powerful force of 945 legionnaires, a powerful force. Of course, when Octavian found out, he convinced New Rome for legionaires for us, we were now a force of 806. There were still several neutral legionnaires, but they were heading in the direction of the Samuets, meaning the Samuets would most likely increase to a powerful force of 2764, hopefully Octavian would be able to allocate more to our side, this war was not ending for sure, it was just getting started. **( AN: I know there are only 200 retired legionnaires during SoN, the reason was because New Rome had a huge population, but decreased by far, due to this war. That's what Reyna meant by Tyler would cause many deaths, yep I death to nearly 4,000 (Mortals too =( )**

"Romans, I know there is grave news."

"What!"

"Oh Pluto!"

"Ohmygodswhatisit?"

"Spit it out!" Octavian ignored that comment.

"But to counteract that grave news, there is also good news."

"Tell us!"

"Yay!" Some people stared at the girl who shouted that.

"The Samuets have received new troops, a force of nearly a thousand."

"No!"

"That's it, I'm quitting!"

"Before you try to mutiny, remember there is good news."

"What?!"

"Spit it out!"

"We have also received new troops, nearly a thousand!" The retired centurions marched in.

"Yes!"

"Hahaha!"

Jason POV

"Remember the plan, guys, we have to stick to the plan, with luck, we'll succeed in wiping out the 1st, and in addition to a stunning victory… for sure we'll regain our honor!"

"Yah!"

"Centurion, Reyna has arrived!"

Reyna strode in as if she owned the place, well, technically, she sort of did.

"Jason, you must defeat Octavian at all costs! His power-hungry mind has led him too far! News has reached me of secret exploits he has launched to capture weapons and materials! The latest news has stated that the San Francisco Weapon Factory has been burned to the ground!"

Many people gasped.

"If you let him win, who knows, he might even obliterate all of Rome! You must beat him!"

"Of course we will! We have a thousand strong soldiers!" I boasted.

"Jason, try to cause as little death as possible." That would be a lot harder…

"I'll try…"

"Good." And with that, she drew her cape and strode out.

"So, tonight we attack the 1st, capture Octavian and all will be well!"

Nighttime….

I had underestimated the 1st, of course they would be hiding in a top of the line fortress! Bother…

"Team A-C, front, Team D and E, sides, teams F-H, attack at back, wait for the signal, got it?"

"Yes! Down with the 1st!"

"For Rome!" and with that, we charged the barracks.

Tyler POV

BOOM! A bone- rattling thud shook the building.

"Gah," was all I said. I pushed myself out of bed, as the others grabbed their bedposts.

"What's happening?"someone asked.

"Don't know!"

"Gahh!"

"Everyone, dress and arm yourselves, Hugo, report this order to everyone in this fortress, we may be under attack!" ordered Octavian. I grabbed my T-shirt and khakis. Everyone was in a rush. Once I dressed, I followed Octavian down. I didn't own any armor yet, but I'm sure Octavian would get to that later.

CRASH! Another deafening thud echoed through the barracks.

"Sir! 5th cohort! At the walls!" shouted a messenger.

"Call everyone to the walls!" Octavian ordered.

We all rushed to the walls, weapons drawn. I scrambled to the top, hundreds of legionnaires were marching toward us. CRASH! A tree crashed against our gates. We were in a siege.

"Fire!" hollered Octavian. Ballistae flew from the walls and re- created the 4th of July. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Legionnaires stepped back and fell. BOOM! The 5th fired back. I shot three down into the crowd below, but still, the wall shuddered from the impact of many explosions. BOOM! BOOM! CRASH! A huge chain of explosions rang out. I turned and saw the source, one of the ballistae had hit our ballistae, thus making ours explode in a chain reaction. I ran for the ladder, do not call me a coward.

"Retreat from the walls!" Octavian shouted, also going down the ladder, no sooner had I touched the ground, the ballistae near me exploded. I had just escaped, the others weren't so lucky, lots of legionnaires were thrown off the wall in the big explosion.

"Yahoo!" the other side cheered as the remaining ballistae exploded. CRASH! The tree hit our gates again. We had to stop them. An idea instantly sprain into my mind, just as the walls groaned again from a magnificent starburst of scorpion ballistae. I dashed back up the walls.

"Tyler! Don't be so daft! Get back down!" hollered Octavian.

"It will still stand a few more rounds! Tell them to throw sticks at the 5th!"

Octavian looked confused then nodded in approval, "Get back on the walls and throw sticks art the 5th!"

"Dude, are you crazy? Have you lost your mind?" many people shouted.

"Just do it!" **All of the sudden, there was a brilliant flash of light, and Nike, the greek goddess of victory materialized, wearing nikes. Of course, the shoes had the nike logo, the checkmark, and the just do it. =D jk **

"Hahahaha! Look at the 1st! They're throwing sticks at us! Ha! They're crazy, hey come down ya stick- throwing fools!" the 5th laughed and jeered. Not for long, I thought. They were in for the greatest surprise ever.

"Keep on throwing those sticks!" I shouted, summoning fire to my hands. I concentrated, I thought of the sun coming in contact with the 5th. WHOOSH! The 5th cohort burst into flames. Everyone stopped throwing sticks and looked at the roasting soldiers in awe.

"Help!"

"Hot!"

"Retreat!"

"Faster, you fools!"

"Let go of that stinking tree!"

"I'm burning!"

"Ow!"

"OMG!"

"Help!"

"Oh gods!"

"Styx!"

"Retreat you fools!"

"To my voice!"

"Keep on firing the sticks, aim at the 5th!" Sticks started flying again, they burst into flames in midair, making it seem like we were lobbing fireballs. We kept throwing until we were out of sticks and wood. The 5th had retreated out of our sight, for now. We were safe, despite a fiery inferno surrounding our fort.

**Special thanks to percabethforever2511. Enjoy! Please review, favorite or follow! PLEASE! =D **


	19. Siege of 1st, part II

Jason POV

I was peeved. How could that nutty fire kid beat me again?! How was that right?! He's not even claimed yet! Oh, I hate him! He's terrible! Yah, I was angry at a 9 year old, great leadership skills. Our force was reduced by nearly half! Ughh, I hate him!

Tyler POV

Dark clouds crowded at the horizon, circling towards our fort, creating a dreary attitude.

"We must prepare for the next attack! Unfortunately, we cannot use fire again," began Octavian.

"Why not?" someone asked. Octavian silently pointed at the horizon.

"So, we must train up, and always be on guard. We have already patched the gate and walls, but we must strengthen them more! Meeting dismissed!"

"Tyler, come here."

"Yah?"

"Follow me, you need a suit of armor."

"K" like I said, he would get to that later.

We arrived at a training arena. Swordsmen flew across the arena, slashing and stabbing, creating utter destruction. I followed Octavian inside a small building beside the arena. Instantly, a blast of smoky air came out.

"Greetings Centurion Maximus, pleased to see you in the armory."

"My pleasure too, can I see a size 8 set?"

"Sure" I shuffled my feet nervously as crashing and banging echoed from the back. The door opened again and he came back out holding a suit of armor.

"Thanks." Octavian grabbed it and turned to me. "Try it on."

"Uh, thanks?" I grabbed the armor and stumbled at the weight. Good thing Octavian grabbed it back just in time. We both laughed.

"How 'bout I help you? Huh?" he asked, hiding a smile.

"Uh, ok." He helped me put the helmet on, I collapsed, we laughed, he took that away and helped me put the chest plate on. I staggered, and collapsed again, embarrassing. He took that off and helped me put on the armor skirt, I staggered and still stood, by a miracle, finally.

"Hahaha! Try walking with those!" laughed Octavian, of course, I stumbled, and fell again. He roared with laughter, the armory guy burst out laughing too. I flushed red with embarrassment.

"Seems like armor is too heavy for you!" he laughed, "Come'on, let's get out of here. If I had a camera, I would've took a video of his 24/7 laughing.

Four hours later….

BOOM! CRASH! Thunder boomed and lightning flashed, illuminating the dark rooms of the barracks, yah, dark, the lights went out a while ago. The storm clouds had arrived bringing in a terrible thunderstorm, full of lightning, hail and pounding rain. I was nearly certain this was a doing of the son of Jupiter.

Jason POV

I was just minding my own beeswax when a voice erupted in my mind. _Son, go attack the 1__st__, I have summoned a thunderstorm just for you, attack, and do not fail me, kill that Trivia spawn for me._

Tyler POV

CRASH! BOOM! With all that lightning, I wasn't sure our fort was going to hold. With each impact, the whole fort creaked and groaned, despite the fact it was just newly fixed. BOOM! THUD! GROAN!

"I believe this may be a doing of Jason, the son of Jupiter!" announced Octavian. "I have installed a guard to carefully watch the walls and gates, with all this thunder, we won't be able to hear them knocking on our doors!" I agreed, something was fishy with this storm. Jupiter was really angry.

BOOM! A messenger ran in.

"Octavian! The 5th is right outside, just at the walls!"

Octavian stood up and shouted, "Everyone, to arms! Run to the wall and secure it!" We grabbed our armor, well, not me, and we rushed out towards the gates. _Fool! Do not go towards natural water with thunder! Stop!_ Of course I missed that voice, of course. I ran outside with everyone else, not expecting anything different. The water drops that touched me instantly hissed and evaporated. I dashed up the wall. Hundreds of legionnaires were swarming forward, with no opposition, they had already taken out the ballistae. Hmm, could I make fire in the rain?

I willed some fire to my palms, it I instantly was snuffed out, and I felt a bit nauseous. _ Fool! Your powers don't work with water! _ Bother, seems like we have to wait for them to bust the gates down, or not. A siege tower loomed out of the darkness, it crept forward with thunderbolts raining on its side, creating a dramatic approach. I looked up, just in time. A thunderbolt was streaking right towards me. I jumped off the wall and grabbed the ladder, just before I hit the ground. Ouch. BOOM! The walls creaked and groaned, many were blasted off.

CRASH! THUD! With a bone- rattling thud, the gates collapsed as the 7th tree just about gave away.

"For Rome!" They swarmed in. I knew I couldn't fight without fire. Still, I raised my sword and charged, knowing I might have to bail out sooner or later. I slashed, stabbed, blocked and dodged. I somehow downed one warrior, but a retired legionnaire rushed toward me. His motion was a blur. He whacked my sword away, slugged me in the stomach, stabbed my side, punched me in the mouth, and knocked me over.

Pain came from every atom in my body, I felt like disintegrating, like a monster would. The retired legionnaire then lifted his sword, and stabbed down. I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst.

**Ooooh! Cliffhanger! Special thanks to percabethforever2511, thanks for reviewing Guests, but could a Fanfic member review, favorite, or follow? =D Enjoy!**


	20. Battle of the Caldecott

Retired Legionnaire POV

We had rushed in and started attacking the rebels. I downed 20 legionnaires. Then,  
I came across a small boy fighting one of my colleagues. I thought my colleague would win, but by pure luck he downed him. I downed the one I was fighting and dashed forward. I drew my sword and went full Godfrey. **AN: From Big Nate **I punched, I kicked, I slashed and stabbed. I finally kicked him down, sending him tumbling a few yards. He groaned in pain. I raised my sword for the kill, I stabbed down, but I stopped in midair. He was only about 8, wouldn't it be dishonoring myself to kill a boy so young? I decided to spare him, and I rushed back into the battle.

Octavian POV

I was having the time of my life. I stabbed, slashed, blocked and kicked. So far I had downed nearly 10 legionnaires, it was so fun! Just as I finished off my 11th victim, I saw someone on the floor, barely alive. There was a large wound on his side, and he had cuts and scrapes all over. I looked closer, and I realized it was Tyler, my friend. I rushed forward, just to see Jason leap forward and strike. I slashed, he stabbed, I blocked, he faked. Pain swept through my body, and I passed out.

Jason POV

I had already downed 30 soldiers, but I was intently searching for upstart fire boy. After a long time, I saw him lying on the ground, bloody and bruised. Ha! With the thunderstorm, he can't use fire! I drew my gladius and charged. Out of the blue, Octavian rushed forward. I stabbed he slashed, I faked, and he blocked the wrong side. I stabbed him in the side. He doubled over and passed out. Pathetic… I grabbed my sword and stabbed. Fire boy screamed as my blade sunk in. I turned away, yah, despite my battle training. I turned, and saw fire boy on the floor, dead. Finally, now for Octavian. I brandished my sword and prepared for the final blow. A sudden weird noise swept in. I stopped, and turned.

The air was hissing unnaturally, something fishy was happening. All the fighting stopped. I could feel the hissing noise was drawing something, the air pressure was changing. My imperial gold sword all of a sudden glowed, releasing tendrils of purple electricity. Astonished, I turned, and saw all the imperial gold in the area was glowing and shooting purple tendrils of light. BOOM! BOOM! One by one, the weapons began to shatter, causing massive explosions. Mine, for some reason did not shatter. It just dimmed.

I looked closer, and realized the air was humming with power. Purple orbs of light were flying around, flying from the imperial gold explosions. Strange…. They were all flying too… fire boy. Something really fishy was happening, and I got front row seats. They joined and were sucked up. Fire boy's dead body started glowing then, all of a sudden, it flickered and disappeared. _Foolish boy, you fell for the boy's illusion. He placed a projection, and you fell for it! _ Oh Bother… Angry parent alert! The battle resumed. The swords were gone, but fist fights broke out. I went through like a demon, slashing my sword against fists, I must of at least downed 40 warriors. Bullseye! Sadly, there was extra swords, and the enemies fought like demons, crushing us. But, reinforcements came and took care of the no- weapon problem. Soon, we were pushing the 1st back, leaving dead bodies dropping behind. "_Jason, try to cause as little death as possible." I'll try. _I froze, just as those words came into my mind. Here I was, in the midst of the battle, causing more death than Octavian. How was I any better than that power- hungry freak? Of course, I killed for justice, I killed for a better future, he killed for power.

* * *

Tyler POV

Pain swept through my body. Where was I? I lifted my head, but instantly groaned in pain. My whole body was sore all over. Especially at the side. Ow. I grimaced, why was there so much pain? Then I remembered, the Roman gods were real, and I was just in a battle. I touched my side, remembering the wound, somehow it had closed and was just hurting… a lot. I tried to get up again but collapsed in another wave of agony. I tried again and again, and finally got up. I staggered over to a door. CRASH! The door swung open and Octavian dashed in.

"Tyler! You're alive! Quick, follow me! We're under attack! I quickly ran after him, with more legionnaires streaming in through the doors. Octavian stopped at a blank wall and reached for a concealed lever. Clever…

"Quickly! File in!" he gasped. We all dashed in and shut the secret door. I took in my surroundings; we were in a dark tunnel with a few lights, heading to the left.

We submerged right at the Tiber River. Of course, we still had to cross it, and so the process began. Wading across. Good thing that when I got out, the water hissed and evaporated, leaving nice dry human with wet, wet air. =D

"There they are! Seize them!" someone hollered. I turned and saw thunder boy dashing towards the Little Tiber with an army on his heels.

"Run!" shrieked Octavian.

"Cowards!"

"Get them!" SPLASH! We ran for our lives, although to slow, we were almost at the Caldecott when they crossed.

"For Rome!" BOOM! A thunderbolt struck, just a meter from my face. We kept on running, but we were forced to stop, as they gained on us. I reached for my sword, but realized it wasn't there. Yikes. CLANG! Both sides burst into battle as I snuck away.

"Hey you!" thunder boy shouted. Oh bother… I ran, dashing for the Caldecott. BOOM! A thunderbolt stuck right where I was standing just a few moments ago.

"Come back, coward! Feel the power of the 5th!" BOOM! Another thunderbolt stuck near me. I summoned fire and blasted thunder boy, of course, he dodged. Good thing the storm was over, though.

"Ha! I've got ya now!" he charged, his sword held high. I blasted fire. He dodged and swung, I blasted, he dodged, I dodged he stabbed, I blasted, he flew, I blasted, he ran forward, I blasted, he dodged. I blasted, he dodged. I was too tired to summon anymore fire. I had to do it the old way, run, or crawl.

"Ha! You're out of energy! For Rome!" he charged in.

"Yaggghhhh!" Octavian swung and the two swords clashed in midair. An amazing fight broke out as I managed to get to the tunnel. Thunder boy saw me escaping, in one swift move, he knocked Octavian down and swooped towards me at terminal velocity. _Jupiter cheats, I cheat, I'm better than that upstart._ Instantly, a flash of light blinded all of us. I heard a thump as the son of Jupiter crashed to the ground. When I could see again, we were somewhere else, we were on the freeway heading to the Caldecott, and Thunder kid was out of side, we had somehow managed to escape.

**And that's the battle of the Caldecott! Hope you enjoyed.**

**Battle Stats- battle of Caldecott and siege of 1****st**

**Samuets- originally 945 legionnaires, decreased to 656**

**Tylavians- originally 806, became 367, a drastic change, seems like Samuets are gonna win!**

**Special thanks to percabethforever2511, enjoy! **


End file.
